Chains of love
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Summer, Molly, Olivia, and Laci are headed to Wrestlemania to interview superstars for Bliss Magazine. What happens when what started as a joke changes all their lives forever? Miz/Oc, Cena/OC,Jericho/OC, Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Co Written with RKOsgirl 92 and Hailey Egan Cena. You guys are AWESOME.

Summer Bradley sat in her apartment and waited for her friends to arrive for their regular Monday Night ritual. It had been a long standing tradition that she and her friends, Molly Cambrias, Olivia Stanley and Laci Newman get together every Monday Night and watch Raw. It had been one of the many things that had bonded them together when they started working for Bliss magazine. Even now that Molly was the editor in chief, the tradition hadn't heard the doorbell and walked to the door in her cut off shorts and MIZ shirt, with the proud display of "I'm Awesome" on the front and smiled as she saw her friends standing there with snacks in their hands.

"Ready for fun?" Molly asked with a smile while walking in. She was still wearing what she had wore to work.

"Molly, why are you in work clothes?" Summer asked. Usually they all change into comfortable clothes to watch.

"Late meeting."

"I have something you can change into." Summer said walking toward the bedroom.

"No need." Molly said taking out the clothes she had in her big bag. Molly always carried a big bag that held snacks, bottle water and tons of other things. Plus she had a smaller purse she carried also.

"Tell me you don't carry a John Cena shirt around with you all the time?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I do. I always have a pair of shorts or jeans and a Cena shirt plus some tennis shoes." Molly said as she got out the red Cena shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"Molly you are such a nerd." Olivia said with a laugh.

"Says the woman in the Orton shirt." Laci added.

"You have a Jericho shirt on." Olivia answered back.

"He is my fave you know."

"Well it wouldn't be Monday Night if we didn't show love for our men now would it?" Summer said. "But really Mol... You need to get a message to your man about those shirts. They're bright."  
>"Yeah, we need sunglasses to look at you half the time." Olivia said.<br>"Says the girl in love with the man who HEARS VOICES!" Molly yelled from Summer's bedroom. "And don't let me forget the delusions of grandure twins. Mr. Awesome and his brother Mr. Best in the World at what I do." she said as she walked out with her Cena gear proudly displayed.  
>"Don't get mad at us because CM Puke is messing with your man." Laci said.<br>"Yeah because Mike is AWESOME." Summer said.  
>"And Chris is the best in the world at what he does."<br>And well, Randy is just lickable." Molly laughed and sat down on the couch next to Olivia and grabbed the bag of chips she'd brought for the show. A few minutes into the show, they were greeted by the sound of the clock ticking down and then Chris Jericho's silloutte graced the screen. Laci let out a small sigh and the rest of the girls laughed at her.  
>"He looks so HOT in jeans." Laci said.<br>"He's alright I guess." Summer said as she bit into her Twizzler.  
>"He is so not as hot as Cena." Molly said.<br>"No, he's hotter." Laci said.  
>"You take that back." Molly said playfully hitting her with a pillow. Chris had been rambling on for a few minutes when the first few words of Randy's theme music came blasting through the speakers. Olivia lept up off the couch and sat down next to the tvon the floor.<br>"Oh the things I would do to that man." she said.  
>"We know, we know." Summer said rolling her eyes.<br>"Oh like you wouldn't like to have Mike tied down in a nice little secluded place all to yourself."  
>"Oh I never said that." Summer smiled.<br>"So when we go on our kidnapping spree we have to make sure to get Cena, Orton, Jericho and Miz." Molly said jokingly."Oh, I got the tickets for Mania too. Did you take care of the rental car Laci?" Laci simply nodded, completely engrossed in the television. "Did you book the hotel Olivia?" Molly was quickly shushed as she continued to drool over a half naked Randy Orton.  
>"Before you ask, yes. The hotel is booked."<br>"Which hotel?" Molly asked. Summer smiled and walked over to her computer and picked up the info on the hotel.  
>"The Hyatt?" Molly asked. "Isnt that a little pricey?"<br>"Do you want cheap or the best?" Summer asked. "Beside, I got us a discount. Press passes can get you a lot of things."  
>"Yeah yeah." Molly said.<br>"Did I forget to mention that we are staying at the same hotel as the wrestlers?" Summer said cooly.

"The same hotel." All the other girls said at once.

"That is so cool. I wonder if we will see anyone." Laci said turning her attention to Summer for a minute. "I would do anything to get to meet Chris."

"We know we all would do anything to meet the guys." Molly replied.

"Maybe we can do a feature in the magazine on Wrestlemania?" Olivia said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Do you think corprate would go for it?" Summer asked Molly.

"I don't know. I can call Grant tomorrow and ask." She said looking at the screen. "When is my man coming out? I'm so ready for him to take off the shirt."

"Have a little patience Mol. He will be out soon." Summer laughed. "I swear you got so impatient waiting on that man."

"I can't help it. We know I love him."

"You are so obsessed with that man." Laci said to her.

"Oh please. You all are just as obsessed as me with your men." They laughed and continued watching the show. They were all excited about heading to Wrestlemania and they were going to love every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

John Cena came into the hotel suite and threw his bag down on the floor. He looked over to the other bed and shook his head. He thought about the luck he had been having lately. And it was all bad. He hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year. He looked over at his three friends sitting around. Their stories were much the same.

"Well don't we look pathetic?" John said sitting down on the bed closest to the door. Randy kind of chuckled a little and looked out the window.

"We need to get out of this hotel room and get laid." Mike said.

"You wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she fell in your lap." Chris said teasingly. Randy and John laughed.

"Kid's got a point though." Randy said. "None of us have girlfriends. Hell none of us have had girlfriends in six months."

"Why do you always call me kid?" Mike asked

"Because you're the youngest." John said laughing.

"Aren't we sad? Here we all are, sitting at the hotel getting ready for Wresltemania and we're sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves. I say we make the most of this. We take this chance to put ourselves out there and meet some women that are going to change our lives."

"Would you look at Mr. Don Juan Cena over there?" Chris said laughing.

"Well do you have a better idea Jericho?" Randy snapped.

"Nope, I'm in." Everyone laughed and looked at Mike.

"You want us to just go out and meet some random girls?"

"Isn't that what you usually do? Maybe if you have us as your wing men, you won't get slapped in the face this time." Randy said laughing.

"That was one time and that was because Alex spilled a drink on her and she thought it was me."

"Right. So how about you live up to your name and prove to some beautiful girl why you call yourself the AWESOME one?" John asked. "I mean at least if you give this a try, you'll get some."

"Yeah if you find the most desperate girl on the planet." Mike threw a pillow at Randy causing John and Chris to laugh.

"Alright, I'm in." Mike said. "So let's go out to dinner now. I'm starving."

The girls arrived at the hotel and checked into their suite. Molly had managed to talk Grant, the owner of the magazine, into doing a feature on some of the wrestlers and Wrestlemania for the magazine. She also talked him into getting them a suite at the hotel.

"This hotel is amazing." Laci said when they arrived at their suite.

"Yeah, Molly, what did you have to do to get Grant to agree to this." Summer added.

"Nothing. I just told him that it was benefical for us to stay in the same hotel as the wrestlers when we do the interview. He agreed and thought it was cheaper to get us a suite that would sleep four instead of two rooms." Molly replied as she looked around the suite. "So, are you guys excited to interview the guys?"

"Which ones are we interviewing?" Olivia asked.

Molly got out her Blackberry and checked her notes. "It looks like we are interviewing Randy, Chris, Mike and my Johnny."

"You are so crazy." Summer laughed. Molly had always called Cena that and the rest of them had to laugh.

"So, what's first?" Laci asked.

"I'm starving. Can we go eat?" Summer said. The rest of them laughed at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I wonder what our men are doing right now." Molly said.

"Probably being hot." Olivia said. "Especially Randy."

"Whatever. Let's go eat. Where do you guys wanna go?"

"I saw a nice little steakhouse down the street." Summer said.

"Awesome, let's go." Molly said.

"Hey, that's my line." Summer said laughing.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Laci said as she walked out of the hotel room and down to the car.

John, Chris, Randy and Mike sat down at the table and began looking over the menu. John scanned the restaurant looking for anyone interesting to talk to. But the restaurant was only filled with older couples. He focused his attention on the door just as four young women walked in.

"Hello." John said under his breath. Randy looked up at John and followed his line of sight and then kicked Mike under the table. Mike yelped in pain and he and Chris looked in the direction Randy was pointing.

"Damn Cena, how do you do that?" Mike asked.

"It's a gift." John smirked. "I have dibs on the blonde."

"Obviously I'm going after the one in the Orton shirt."

"I call the brunette." Mike said.

"Which one?" Chris said.

"Without the highlights." Mike said.

"Good, the one with the highlights is the one I wanted anyway."

"Well we can't all just bum rush the table. We need a plan." John said.

The hostess sat the girls at a table by the window. Summer and Molly on one side with Laci and Olivia on the other side. They looked over their menus and looked around the restaurant.

"Why are there so many older couples here?" Laci asked looking around.

"Everyone just isn't here yet." Molly replied looking too. She looked over at a table near the bar and saw John and the others. "Hello, Mr. Cena."

"What?" Summer replied looking where Molly was. "Well, if it isn't our men and in the same restaurant as us."

"Randy looks so hot" Olivia replied.

"Down girl. Let them eat." Laci replied. "We don't want to bug them. They need some space."

"You're right." Molly replied. "So, let's eat and keep an watch out on them."

"I agree with Molly. We will meet them soon enough." Summer replied looking at the guys. The wheels turning in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls sat and ate dinner watching the guys. They couldn't help but notice the way they kept looking over at the table. But no one made a move. Finally, Olivia threw her napkin on the table and looked at the other girls.

"I am tired of waiting. If they won't come to us, then I guess we will have to make the first move." She said as she looked around the table. "Anyone else thirsty?" The rest of the girls shook their heads and Olivia got up and walked to the bar.

"Why are we just sitting here? They are over there and they have been staring for a little bit now. Why don't we just go over and talk to them?" Chris asked.

"Because that would seem desperate." John said. "We have to let them think they made the first move. I mean we already know that they are interested in us. So let's just sit back and wait, they will come to us."

About that time, the girl in the Randy Orton t shirt walked past the table and up to the bar. John turned and looked at the other three and smiled. "Alright Viper, there's the bait. Reel them in for us." Randy smiled and grabbed his empty beer bottle and walked up to the bar bumping into Olivia in the process.

"Oh excuse me." Randy said to her.

"I'm not sure there is an excuse for you Mr. Orton." She smiled.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Can I get four cosmos over there?" Olivia pointed to where the girls were.

"Sure." The bartender than turned to Randy. "And for you sir?"

"Four beers at that table." He pointed to his friends. Once the bartender went to get the drinks, Randy turned his attention to Olivia. "So, what brings you and your friends here?"

"We are in town for Wrestlemania and we are doing an interview with some of the wrestlers for our magazine."

"Really? What magazine?" He said as the bartender sat the beers in front of him.

"Bliss." Olivia said moving her hair out of her face.

"How about you, me, my friends and your friends get together? Maybe hit a club?" She smiled as the bartender sat the cosmos down in front of her.

"Maybe." She said as she grabbed the drinks and started to walk away.

"Nice shirt." He said and she turned back to him and smiled.

"I like it." She said as she walked back to the table with the drinks. She sat down by Laci and was careful not to make eye contact with Randy.

"Well what did he say?" Molly asked.

"He asked if we wanted to go to a club with them. I told him maybe."

"Maybe? Are you kidding me? Why would you even say maybe?" Laci asked looking at her.

"Because we don't want to seem like crazy fan girls do we?" Summer asked.

"She's wearing a fucking Randy Orton shirt for God's sake!"

"And you have a freaking John Cena well everything." Olivia blurted out causing Summer to laugh. "Trust me, they are playing this as a team sport here. Randy was just their first batter up. One of the others will come over here." Olivia said. "And then we can pounce on them. God he smelled so good."

"Way to play it cool." Summer said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Well this one would have had her tongue down Cena's throat in a second," she said pointing to Molly, "this one would have ditched us for sex in the bathroom" She pointed to Laci. "and you probably would have died of a heart attack." Olivia said. Summer laughed and threw a breadstick at her.

"Guys, look." Molly said as the guys looked over at them and laughed.

Randy walked back over to the table and sat down smiling.

"What did she say?"

"I invited her and her friends to a club. She said maybe."

"Maybe? You have so lost your touch." Chris said.

"Calm down, she's over there right now talking it over with her friends." John said. "I have never seen Randy not get a girl. No matter how hard he had to work for it."

"They'll come around." Randy said as he took a sip of his beer. All the guys looked over at the table and laughed as they saw the girls sitting there having a good time. "But just to be sure, how about we send in reinforcements." John nodded and turned to Mike.

"You're up kid. Go in there and dazzle them."

"If it helps, they did say they worked for Bliss magazine and would be interviewing some of the superstars." Randy added. Mike nodded and got up from the table walking toward where the girls were sitting.

Summer looked up and saw Mike coming toward. "Well, it looks like you were right, Olivia. Here comes the next one."

"Oh and it's Summer's man." Laci laughed.

"Ladies." Mike said when he walked up. "I was just coming over to see if you had decided about the club. Randy said you said maybe. I figured you were talking over."

"We were talking about it, Mr. Mizanin." Olivia said to him.

"Mike, please." He smiled.

"Well, Mike. We are talking it over still." Olivia smiled.

"Randy said you were going to do some interviews for Bliss. We could talk about that at the club. You can do the story about how we are outside of the ring."

Olivia looked at the others. She knew they were ready to pounce on the guys but she wanted to make them suffer a little bit. "We need a little time to think about it and talk about. The interview idea does sound good. But we have to talk it over with our editor-in-chief here." She pointed to Molly.

"Well, I hope you decide to come." He smiled at them. "I guess I will let you get back to your dinner." He looked at each of them. "C'mon ladies, I am offering you the chance to party with the four finest superstars in the WWE." He reached over and grabbed Summer's hand and kissed it gently before he got up. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he walked back over to the table. He took his seat next to John and the other three smiled at him.

"Would you look at that, the kid's got game." Randy said smiling.

"Told you. All we need now is to send Super Cena over and Mr. Ayatollah here and they will be all over us."

"I'll drink to that." Chris said smiling.

"Look alive men, they're sending in the cavalry." John said as Molly walked over to the table.

After Mike left, the girls continued to talk.

"I think we should go." Summer said to them.

"I agree with Summer." Laci replied.

"Okay, let's go to the club." Olivia laughed knowing they had planned to go all along. "I think Molly should go tell them."

"Alright." Molly smiled. "I will go." She got up but was stopped before she left by Olivia.

"Mol, do us a favor though?"

"What?"

"Don't drool all over Cena or look at him you're a hungry bear and he is a nice steak."

"I don't do that." Molly laughed.

"Yeah you do. But we love you anyway." Summer replied.

"I'm going."

Molly headed over to the guys were. She saw them look at her. She took a breath and walked over.

"Hi." She said walking up.

"Hey there, pretty girl." John said flirting with her. "So, did you girls decide?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, we will go the club provided you agree to the interviews?" John looked at the other three and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we can arrange that." He said smiling. "Will you be conducting the interviews?"

She smiled coyly. "That all depends on you now doesn't it? Maybe we can discuss it over breakfast?" Randy looked over at John and raised his eyebrows.

"How about we discuss it on the way to the club? You can ride with me if you want."

"And where will everyone else be riding?" She asked

"Oh, well there's room for two more in the car with us. If it would be okay for two of the guys to ride in the other car." She looked back at the rest of the girls and smiled and then looked back at John.

"I don't think that will be a problem." She smiled. The rest of the girls walked over. "So, who is riding with who?"

"Well, Randy needs to ride in the front seat because of his knee problem. So I could ride with you and Cena." Mike said.

"And you know I can't ride in the front seat unless I'm driving Mol. So I can sit in the back with Mike." Summer said

"Then it's settled. You guys go ahead and uh… we will be right behind you." Randy said looking at Olivia.

"Great. We will meet you outside in a few. We just need a minute to freshen up." Laci said smiling.

"We'll be waiting." Chris said smiling. The girls walked off toward the bathroom so that they could freshen up and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

The music at the club was loud but the girls didn't seem to care. Molly slipped into the booth and smiled as John slipped in next to her. She'd had a dream that started out like this once. But the things they'd done in the dream couldn't be done. Not here. Not in front of their friends. She looked around the table and laughed when she saw that Olivia and Randy were pretty much undressing each other with their eyes. Olivia had him right where she wanted him. She turned to her left and saw that Laci and Chris were engaged in their own conversation. Summer and Mike sat at the end of the booth on the other side of John chatting away. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned her attention to the object of her affection.

"So how did you get into the magazine business?" John asked as he pushed a beer toward her. She smiled and accepted it taking a long sip before she answered.

"I've always loved writing. Started out at the magazine in the mail room and now six years later, I'm running the whole thing. I must have hounded Clark for six months before he printed my first story."

"And it was awesome." She heard Summer say. John turned his attention back to Molly and smiled.

Olivia sat with her hand on her chin, her eyes devouring Randy's toned and tanned skin. If he only knew half the thoughts running through her head.

"So I take it you're a fan?" he asked his mouth close enough to her ear for her to feel his warm breath on her skin. She did the best she could to contain a shiver and smiled at him. She had to play it cool.

"You could say that." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What do you do at the magazine?"

"I'm a photographer. I'll be taking the pictures of the interview tomorrow."

"It's a shame you can't be in front of the camera. You have the body for it."

"Modeling is for airheads who don't eat."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yes. Being a photographer gives you a better insight to people." She smiled and moved a little closer. She whispered in his ear. "You get to see what makes someone tick."

"I guess so." He said clearing his throat. Man, this girl was driving him crazy.

"Yeah. Let's dance." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Molly watched as Olivia dragged Randy out to the dance floor. She then turned her attention back to John. She knew what was going through her mind but this was not the place to just attack the man.

"So, do you like running a magazine?" John asked her. She seemed a little young to be in charge of a magazine.

"I do. It is hard work but I really like it."

Mike looked at Summer as they sat there at the table talking. She was smart, funny and gorgeous. Not his usual type but he was willing to branch out a little.

"So how did you get into writing?"

"I've been writing my whole life. It started out as short stories and poem and evolved from there." She answered honestly. "And I'm awesome at it so ya know….." she said smiling.

"I bet you're awesome at a lot of things." He whispered.

"Maybe one day, you'll get to find out." She whispered back. He raised his eyebrows a little as Molly called Summer's name grabbing her attention.

"We are headed to the ladies' room. You want to come with?" Summer nodded and caught Olivia's attention motioning toward the bathrooms. Olivia nodded and she and Randy headed back to the table.

"You girls don't be gone for too long." John said as he winked at Molly. The girls' disappeared around the corner and entered the restroom.

"I'm in love." Laci said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Olivia said laughing.

"Like you don't feel the same." Molly laughed.

"Says the girl who is probably fighting the urge to jump John Cena and put on a show for the whole club." Olivia replied with a smile to her friend.

"I admit it." Molly sighed. "I want to do naughty things to that man."

"Guys, I have an idea." Summer said to them. She looked around the ladies room and made sure no one else was there and then she locked the door.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Laci asked.

"I have an idea and I don't want anyone else to hear it."

"What idea?" Molly asked confused.

"Well, you know I have that cabin upstate."

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"Well, we should take the guys up there after the interviews tomorrow."

"Do you think they will go?" Molly asked.

"It doesn't matter if they want to or not. I have an idea for that." Summer smiled. "We drug them and take them to the cabin. Once they spend time with us, they will fall in love and we will be together."

"So we're kidnapping them?" Laci asked.

"Did you hit your head or are you just high from smelling Mike's cologne?" Molly asked.

"I am perfectly sane. It'll be simple. We set up the interviews, slip a little of your Ambien in with their drinks and drive them up to the cabin while they are asleep. When they wake up and spend time with us, they will be in love."

"I don't know so much about this. I mean...what happens when they wake up? Won't they overpower us?" Laci asked.

"Not if they're tied up." Summer said. "Come on guys. All of us have dreamed of having a chance to get these guys alone. Here is our chance. Besides, while they are tied up, we could do other things with them."

"I'm in." Olivia said. "Any chance for me to get Randy alone and naked...totally in."

"Me too." Molly said. They all looked at Laci.

"Come on Laci... Wasn't it you who said you needed further proof that Chris was the best in the world at what he does? Here's your chance to prove it." Summer said. Laci finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. I'm in." she said smiling.

"Great. Interview one is Orton. Then Cena. Then Chris and Mike has to be last. I'll call ahead when we are on the way and have Fred and Jana make sure the house is in order and there is food."

"So, we are really doing this?" Molly asked again.

"Yes, we are. Now, let's get back out there and set up the interview. Operation Hottie is in full swing." Summer said with a laugh.

The others laughed too as they walked out of the bathroom. Each wondered if they could really pull this off. Could they kidnap some of the WWE top superstars?

Molly sat down by John while the others sat by their guys. "So, we were thinking we would do the intereviews back to back but seperately."

"Sounds good. Who's first?" John asked.

"Randy, then you, then Chris and Mike." Molly replied.

"I knew you would save the best for last." Mike said with a smile.

"We should go and get things together. We will see you Randy tomorrow at 11am in the hotel bar. Then John at 12pm, Chris at 1pm and Mike at 2pm."

"Okay." The guys kissed the girls on the cheek and then left. They were all looking forward to the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer sat in the hotel restaurant waiting for Randy to arrive. The girls had worked out their plan the night before. Summer would wait until the guys weren't looking and slip the Ambien into their drinks. Then, once they felt a little whoosie, she'd suggest they step outside for some air. Once the drug had fully taken affect, she and the other girls would scoop them up and put them in the backseat of the car. Olivia was waiting nearby anxious about the whole plan. But the thought of getting Randy alone was overridding everything else. Both girls smiled when they saw Randy walk into the restaurant.

Molly and Laci were waiting upstairs in the hotel. Once they were given the signal, they would move the car to put the guys in . Both girls were still a little shocked that they were doing this.

"Okay, so we have everything set for the cabin?" Laci asked as she and Molly were watching a movie.

"Yes. We will have John and Randy in one car and Chris and Mike in another one. So, once John and Randy are in the car, me and Olivia head up to the cabin with them. You and Summer will follow with Chris and Mike."

"Sounds good. I can't wait until we have them at the cabin." Laci smiled.

Molly nodded with a smile. She was excited to get some alone time with John. They just had to wait for Summer and Olivia.

"Mr. Orton, so nice to see you again."

"Please call me Randy. Will your friend be joining us?" He asked.

Summer smiled and shook her head. Olivia had made quite an impression on him the night before. "No, it's just us today. So…why don't we start at the beginning. You grew up around the business with your grandfather and your father being wrestlers. Was wrestling something you always wanted to do?" Just then his phone rang.

"Excuse me for just a second." he said as he got up from the table and answered the phone. Summer smiled a little and slipped the Ambien out of her purse and putting the crushed pill in Randy's drink. She made sure to stir it with the drink straw and smiled when the pill was completely dissolved into the drink. Now it was just a matter of time before the pill would take affect.

Summer texted Molly and told her they needed to be out back. That they had given Randy the Ambien and it would soon take effect.

"Okay, Summer says it's time." Molly said to Laci who was watching TV.

"Alright. Let's go." They headed out and down to the car. They pulled it to the alley and texted Summer that they were ready.

Summer smiled at the text just as Randy came back. "Ready to continue?"

"Sure." He replied taking a drink of his drink. Summer smiled to herself.

The interview continued as normal with the normal questions about his life and goals. Summer could see the effect the drung was having.

"I don't feel well." Randy said sluring his words.

"Let's get you upstairs to rest. You can't be too careful." Summer said sweetly. She motioned for Olivia who came over to help.

They walked him out of the bar to Molly and Laci. Summer and Olivia put him in the backseat. "Alright girls. One down. Three to go." Summer said. "Speaking of which, I have to get back in there and meet Mr. Cena now."

Summer walked back into the bar and smiled when she saw that John was already seated at the table. "Sorry to keep you waiting." she said.

"No problem." John said with a smile. "So did you finish with Randy already?"

"Oh yes." She said with a smile. "Well let's start with the beginning." She talked to him for a few minutes before she managed to distract him long enough to put the Ambien in his drink. "So, did you always wanted to be a wrestler?"

"I think I did. When I younger, I liked wrestling." He said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you think there is more for you to accomplish?"

"I do actually." He said feeling a lightheaded. She knew the drug was taking effect. If taken with alcohol, the drug effected you quicker. "There is more for me in this business." He said slowly. "I think I should go. I don't feel well."

"Let me help you to your room." She said sweetly. She motioned for Molly to come and help.

They got him out the door and to the SUV. Once they had John in the back with Randy, Molly and Olivia headed to the cabin. Laci and Summer still had Mike and Chris to get.

"One Chris Irvine coming up." Summer said as she walked back in. Chris was standing at the door to the bar looking for her. "Chris, nice to see you again." she said as she walked up beside him. "Shall we?"

"Yes." He smiled and they walked to a nearby table.

Olivia and Molly drove to the cabin after the guys were in the SUV. Summer had the cabin all set up and everything they needed. Molly pulled off the road and onto the driveway that led to the cabin. She parked in front of the cabin and she and Olivia got out of the car.

"Go open the door." Molly said to her handing her the key. Olivia headed to the door and unlocked it. She walked back to the car to help Molly with the guys.

"Who first?" Olivia asked.

"Well, let's get Randy into the house and put him in the living room. Then we will come back and get John."

"Alright." Olivia opened the car door where Randy was.

She and Molly pulled him out of the car and managed to get him in the cabin. Once Randy was in the cabin, they headed back out and got John into the cabin. Once they had both in the cabin, they headed upstairs to see which rooms were what. They saw that Summer had placed papers on the doors with names.

"Okay, let's put the guys in the rooms." Olivia said.

They headed back downstairs and slowly made their way upstairs with Randy. They placed him on the bed and put the resitants on. They did the same to John. Once they had the guys in the room, the girls headed in.

Summer and Chris sat at a table talking. Laci was waiting nearby.

"So a lot has been said and written about you throughout your career, what would you say has been your most defining career moment yet?" Summer asked.

Chris started to speak when the table was surrounded by anxious fans who wanted autographs and pictures with the superstar and Summer used that to her advantage. She quickly slipped the drug into Chris' drink and gave it a quick stir before he turned his attention back to the table.

A little while later, Summer saw that the drug was taking effect. She motioned for Laci to come over. "I think we need to get you to your hotel room. You don't look good."

"Thanks." He said sluring his words. "I don't feel well."

Summer and Laci helped him to Laci's car and placed him in the backseat.

"Alright. One left." Summer smiled. "Did you hear from Olivia and Molly?"

"Yep, they are at the cabin and both guys are restrained."

"Good. Now, we get Mike and we are on our way too." Summer looked at her watch and knew Mike would be coming. "Okay, you stay here with Chris. I can get Mike by myself."

"Alright."

Summer headed back into the bar. She now had to get her guy after helping the others get theirs. Mike walked into the bar and smiled as he saw Summer sitting at the table by herself. He walked over and she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Beautiful."

"Afternoon Mike." Summer said. "So let's get started. What do you say to critics who say you're only in the WWE because of your reality show history?"

Molly sat on the bed and watched John sleep. She and Olivia had made sure the cabin was ready for the others and then came went into their rooms. Molly knew Olivia was probably already starting with Randy. Molly sighed and looked at John again. Could she really continue with this plan? He really was handsome and she wanted nothing than him. But was this the way to do that. She heard something in the hallway and walked out and saw Olivia.

"I figured you would be doing what you wanted to Randy." Molly said to her friend.

"I'm getting ready too." Olivia smiled. She didn't want to waste time. She had everything planned and it was the right time for what she wanted. "Have you started?"

"No, I haven't." Molly shook her head.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." Molly sighed and walked to a nearby chair. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Molly, we planned this and we have them now. This is what we wanted." Olivia sat down by her. "Molly, just do it."

Olivia left Molly sitting there and headed back to the room. Molly thought about Olivia's words. This was what she wanted. She smiled and headed into the room. She was finally going to be with John Cena and she couldn't believe she had doubts.

Mike excused himself to go to the restroom and Summer quickly put the powder in his drink. She gave it a quick stir and sat there enjoying her own drink. She needed it to steady her nerves. Drugging and kidnapping the others had been about helping her friends and making them happy. Mike was actually about to be hers. And she was a little more nervous about it than she thought she would be. She smiled when he came back and took a sip of his drink.

"So can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure."

"How come a beautiful, smart girl like you isn't already taken?"

"Why? Are you offering?" she asked with a smile. She saw his hand go to his forehead and he looked down at the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just...suddenly feel lightheaded."

"Why don't we get you back to your room?"

She smiled as she helped him out the door and to the car. She placed him in back with Chris and she and Laci headed up to the cabin. Both figured that Molly and Olivia had already began working on Randy and John. Summer laughed to herself as they drove. The plan was working. All they had to do was make the guys fall in love with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia looked at Randy as he laid there on the bed shirtless. She would have to make sure she gave summer a hug for her brilliant idea. She licked her lips as her eyes washed over his body and smiled. He was hers for the taking and that was exactly what she planned to do.

She sat down on the bed next to him, the hem of her night gown riding up to the middle of her thigh and feathered her fingers over his skin. It was a contradiction in itself. The smooth, tanned skin stretched over rock hard muscle underneath. Her mind began to wonder if the rigidity and hardness of his muscle was solely confined to those above the belt.

She leaned forward, her medium brown hair brushing his shoulder and pressed her lips to the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses tempered with bites. Her tongue lapping over the skin of his neck. He moaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. She moved back so that she could look into his eyes and smiled.

"Well hey sleepy head. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. It wouldn't be very fair of me to start without having your full attention." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. Randy looked over at the voice and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a woman, a gorgeous woman dressed in…..bridal lingerie standing in front of him. The last thing he remembered was sitting down and talking to the reporter and from the magazine. He forced his eyes to focus and realized that the photographer was the one who was standing in front of him now. He pulled against the restraints. Wait, restraints? He looked up and saw that his wrists were bound to the headboard with what appeared to be a couple of silk scarves. He looked at the woman in front of him and forced himself to swallow the lump of fear that was rising in his throat.

"Where the fuck are we? What the hell is going on here?"

"Well we are just full of questions aren't we? All you need to know is that I'm the woman of your dreams. Now just sit back and let me take care of you." She said as she pressed her lips to his. He resisted her and that was okay. She really didn't need his cooperation at the moment. She moved the sheets down to reveal the rest of his naked body to her. And she got the answer to her question. The rigidity and hardness of his muscles weren't solely confined to those above the belt.

He struggled against the restraints again as she pulled off the panties that came along with her lingerie and climbed back up on the bed with him. He didn't want to admit it but the whole situation was scary and exciting to him. He liked that he wasn't in control. He looked up at the woman in front of his and let a small moan escape him as licked over the sensitive skin that she had exposed. He laid his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth. And then he felt it. Complete and utter euphoria. He forgot all about the fact that he was in some unknown place with this woman. Or that she had kidnapped him. All he could focus on was how amazing what she was doing to him felt. He felt himself getting close and moaned again. She pulled her head up to look at him.

"Oh no. I don't want you to come for me there." She whispered as she pulled herself up so that she was hovering over him. She smiled up at him and stopped for a minute just to torture him.

"Please. Just…..come on please." He begged her. She smiled again and slid herself down on him, both of them moaning. She began to rise and fall on top of him, her speed at a steady pace. She felt him bucking his hips up to meet her and smiled. She continued, her pace getting a little faster the closer they got to finishing. She felt him expel inside her and she smiled, the feeling of it bringing about her own finish. She laid down beside him rest her head on his chest. After a minute, she looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips and felt him kiss her back. She smiled into the kiss.

John woke up in a strange bedroom. He looked around and tried to move only to realize that he was restrained to the bed with handcuffs and he was almost completely naked. He tried to remember exactly how he got there and who put him there but he couldn't. Just as he thought about it, the door to the bathroom opened. He was shocked when Molly walked out dressed in a pink lace flyaway baby doll nightie. He watched as she walked to the other side of the room. She turned to the bed and saw that he was awake.

"Well, you're awake." She smiled walking over to the bed. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Now, what can we do?"

"Molly." He said.

"You remembered." She smiled.

"Molly, why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you and now I have you."

"You have me?"

"Well, not yet but I will." She smiled seductively.

She got up off the bed and picked up the Zippo Candle Lighter that was on the dresser. She started lighting the candles that were all around the room. Once they were all lit, she walked over to the CD player and pressed play. The sound of soft romantic music filled the room.

John realized that she had something else in mind than a normal kidnapper. She didn't want ransom, she wanted him. He watched as she walked back over to the bed and sat down beside him. She leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"You know, it took so much to get you here but now I have you." She whispered before kissing his cheek. "And we can have a little fun."

She moved to kiss his neck. She slowly began kissing her way down his chest placing light kisses as she did. John bit his lip to not moan at what she was doing. She smiled against his skin knowing the effect she was having on him.

"You know, you can make all the noise you want." She said looking at him. She saw that he was still biting his lip to not moan. "I see we are going to have to change that."

She continued what she was doing. Gently hooking her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, she slid them down. Trailing light kisses along his skin as she revealed it. He felt her mouth on him and once again repressed the urge to moan.

"Don't do this." He said as she continued. He felt that he was getting close and he was trying to stop his body from reacting to her.

She smiled as she continued. She felt him getting close to release. She quickened her pace to bring him to it. Once she had, she kissed her way back up. She was ready to feel him inside her.

"Stop! Don't do this." He said once again hoping she would stop but something told him she wasn't' finished with him yet. But he knew a part of him wanted her. It had since he saw her in that restaurant.

"You know, I don't think you're being honest with yourself." She said as she moved to straddle him. "You say no but everything else says yes." She smiled before she leaned down to kiss him. She knew he wouldn't kiss her back.

She moved back up and untied the ribbons on the front of her nightie. Once it was open she slowly removed it to tease him. She got up off the bed and removed the pink lace panties she had on. She got back onto the bed and straddled him again.

She leaned down by his ear and whispered. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this and dreamed about this."

She slowly slid him inside her. She started to move slowly at first. She wanted everything to last as long as possible. She began to ride him increasing her pace. John tried to not react to what she was doing but he couldn't hold out any longer as she increased her pace. Before he realized it, he found himself enjoying it.

"God, don't stop." He moaned. "Please don't stop."

She smiled a little because she had him now where she wanted him. She ran her hands down his chest as she continued to ride him. She felt that they were both close.

She had never been one to take control like this but she like it. She continued to ride him harder and faster than before.

She heard him moaning too as she continued. She knew he was close as well. She felt him start and she followed as they came together in complete ecstasy. Once they had, she pulled off them and laid beside him.

"That was incredible." She said.

"It was incredible but would you please undo me."

"If I do, you might leave and I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

"I won't leave, Molly." He said to her.

She moved to looked at him. "Do you promise? Do you promise to never leave me?"

He looked into her blue eyes and before he knew what he was saying, he said. "I promise to never leave you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "Okay, now you can be free." She got the key to the handcuffs and undid them. She knew it was a risk but she felt he wouldn't leave her.

"Thank you." He said moving his wrists back and forth. He laid there with her and realized that he could leave if he wanted to but he didn't want to.

"So do you give in to me?" She smiled.

He thought for a minute and then smiled at her. "Yes." He leaned in and kissed her slowly. She couldn't help but giggle.

She finally had what she had always wanted. John Cena.

Laci and Summer pulled up to the house and carried Mike and Chris into the bedrooms on the bottom floor. They could hear that Molly and Olivia had already gotten started with John and Randy and from the sound of things, it was going well. Summer said a small prayer that things went just as well with Mike and Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

John Morrison walked into the locker room with John Cena's name on it. He needed to talk to his friend about the Wrestlemania after party since John was usually the one to organize such things. He didn't see John anywhere. He walked out and saw Cody walking toward him.

"Hey, JoMo, have you seen Randy?" Cody Rhodes asked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"No, and I can't find Cena."

"Maybe Mike or Chris knows where they are." Both headed to the next set of locker rooms. They walked in and saw no one in their locker room too.

"Okay, did they say they were going to be late?" Cody asked.

"No, they all had interviews with a magazine but said they would be on time." JoMo asked.

"They would never no show a pay per view." Cody said. "I'm going to try calling Randy." JoMo nodded. Alex walked up and saw both JoMo and Cody on their phones.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mike? We were supposed to meet up at the gym an hour ago but he never showed."

"No, there's been no sign of Cena or Orton either."

"Anybody seen Chris?" Adam asked as he walked up. "Jackass was supposed to give me a ride and then I had to end up riding with the Bellas." He said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's weird. I haven't seen any of them since they headed down for their interviews." JoMo said.

"I think we should tell Vince." Adam said to them. "He needs to know."

They shook their heads in agreement and headed to see him. They hoped the guys were just caught up in the intereviews and forgot time. They hoped nothing was wrong.

"What can I do for you boys?" Vince asked when they walked in his office.

"We can't find John, Randy, Chris or Mike." Adam said quickly.

"Have you tried calling them?"

"Yes, no answer."

"Alright. I will try to get in touch with them. And if I can't, I will contact the proper authorities."

Chris woke up and saw that he was still tied to the bed with the silk scrafs. Laci had spent the last two days having sex with him against his will. He had been determinded to not give in. He had heard the noises through the cabin of the others and he knew that Randy and John had obivously given in to their kidnappers and seemed to be enjoying what was happening as he heard them telling the girls to continue. He knew Mike was still holding out. He had heard Mike a few hours earlier telling the girl not to do anything more to him. Chris had held out for the last two days but the last time with her just few hours earlier had finally really broken his resolve.

"You're up." Laci said when she came back into the room. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Chris was silent for a minute. "Yes but don't you think it would be easier if you tie me. I could do more."

Laci laughed as she removed her nightie. "No, silly. You will leave and I'm not ready for you to do that yet." She leaned down and kissed Chris and was more than a little surprised when she felt him kiss her back. "Why Mr. Irvine, are you finally tired of resisting my advances?"

"God yes! But I need to touch you. Please." He almost begged her. She looked into his blue eyes and knew that she couldn't resist the request. She'd been waiting to feel him touch her for so long. She reached up and untied his hands and he gripped her sides. He propped himself up against the headboard and ran his fingers through her hair before he rest his hand on the back of her neck and planted soft kisses along her neck. He heard her moan and that was like music to his ears. She slipped herself down on him and as she snaked her tongue inside his mouth. She began to move slowly. He pulled his mouth away from hers and cupped each of her breasts gently before he brought them to his mouth lavishing each of them with kisses. She moaned again, her head falling backwards slightly. He smiled and gripped her hips, forcing her further down on him. He thrust his hips up to meet her and the simple action drove them both insane.

"Oh my God Laci, don't stop." He panted as her pace quickened.

"Had no intention of it." She smiled as she felt herself getting closer. "Oh God Chris so close." She moaned. He slightly nibbled at her neck, giving her hair a little tug to further expose her neck as she came. He joined her a few minutes later and rested her weight on his lap as they caught their breaths. She pulled herself off of him and laid next to him on the bed, her head resting in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her.

"You were so right. You did do a lot more with your hands free." She said causing them both to laugh.

Molly, Olivia and Summer were all downstairs in the kitchen making dinner. Summer still had Mike restrained in the bedroom. Molly and Olivia had trusted John and Randy enough to let them talk together.

"Do you think Mike will be giving in soon?" Olivia asked Summer.

"I don't know. I think so but he is a tough one to crack unlike Cena and Orton who apparently caved on the first day." She laughed. "Those guys must have been sex deprived."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Molly laughed. "I think I'm just that good that he couldn't help but given in."

"You are so delusional." Summer smiled. "Now, let's go have dinner with our guys."

They each took a tray of food and headed upstairs. Olivia headed into her room and John came out and met Molly in the hallway.

"Dinner." She said to him.

"Great." He took the tray from her and they headed in.

Summer smiled and headed in to where Mike was. She hoped he would give in soon. Mike's icy blue eyes stared at the door when it opened and he watched as Summer brought the tray of food in. The smell of lasagna hung in the air and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten any of the food she'd brought him. He'd flat out refused it. He didn't want anything from her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He'd been pretty adamant that he'd wanted her to leave him alone and let him go. He'd all but pleaded with her. And even though he thought she was crazy, he still found himself oddly attracted to her. But he'd never let her know that. His pride wouldn't let him.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Like I want my clothes back and to get the hell out of here." He said hoarsely.

"I'll give you back your boxers and an extra blanket after I help you get a shower."

"Oh no way in hell are you going to help me shower." He said.

"Really? Modesty? I've already seen you naked Mike. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you drugged me and I wake up tied to a bed in some cabin in the middle of nowhere. The big deal is that the last two days you've pretty much had your way with me. The big deal is that I actually thought you were interesting and beautiful but you're really just a crazy bitch." His words stung a little bit and he couldn't believe how harsh he'd been himself. She looked down at the plate in front of her for a minute and then put it on the bedside table.

"I know I've told you a lot of stories the last few days but did I tell you about how my grandma met my grandpa?" He sighed and shook his head. "She was sixteen when she first saw him. He was tall with light brown hair and ice blue eyes too." She paused and laughed a little. "I guess me and Gram have the same type. Anyway, he was 21 and just back from the war. He was also engaged to another woman. Gran wouldn't even give her to time of day. He told her once that she was a stupid kid and would never be his wife. He told her he hated her and just wanted her to leave him alone. But Gram knew in her heart that they were meant to be together. So she waited and waited. People told her she was crazy. Told her she was never going to win him over. But she never gave up. One day, she was walking home from school and Gran was driving by her on the road, just showing off for his friends. And he wrecked the car. He went through the guardrail and down the embankment. Gram rushed to the car and helped get him out. He was in a coma for three weeks. They didn't expect him to live. When he finally did wake up, he looked around expecting his fiancé to be there. But she wasn't. She'd written Gran off as soon as the doctors had told her it didn't look good. But Gram never gave up hope. She sat by his bed every day for nearly two months. She talked to him, sang to him, took care of him. And he knew after he woke up that he'd loved her in some way all along. They've been married 50 years now."

"That's a nice story. But what does that have to do with us?" he asked.

"We're the same as them. I love you and you won't give me the time of day. And one day, you'll realize that fighting the inevitable is pointless and that this…..me, is what you have really always wanted."

"Wow, I didn't think you could go from being crazy to delusional in one sentence but I was wrong. You really should have your head examined when we're found." Mike said. Summer sighed and looked at him. She smiled a little. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers up his chest and he felt her lips on his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut willing his body not to react or at the very least willing the moans that were building up in the back of his throat not to escape. He couldn't let her know that she was winning. He had to resist. He couldn't be like the others. But he knew that he was losing the battle. And he knew it wouldn't be much longer until he caved in.


	8. Chapter 8

Vince sat in his office and tried to focus on his paperwork but his mind was elsewhere. Four of his top stars were missing. He'd contacted the authorities but there hadn't been any leads turn up yet. Storylines had been altered and the show had gone on, but he was angry. People had come to see these guys on the grandest stage of them all and they'd been robbed of that experience. He looked at the computer and tried to figure out where they could be. No one had seen or heard from the girls that worked for the magazine either. And he had a suspicion that the girls and the missing superstars might be together by some weird twist of fate.

Molly woke up and saw that John was still sleeping. She had to smile at the thought that she was there with him. She knew she had kidnapped him and pretty much seduced him but she also knew he had liked her when they were in the club.

"Morning." John said waking up.

"Morning." Molly smiled.

"So, what's the plan for today?" John asked. He knew it was probably stupid to like his kidnapper but there was something about her that he liked. He wanted to be with her and spend the time with her. That was why he had not tried to leave or call anyone. He didn't want to ruin their time. He wondered ,in the back of his mind, what would happen when they did finally leave the cabin.

"I thought we could go downstairs for breakfast. You, me, Randy, Olivia, Laci, Chris, Summer and Mike if he is untied."

"Still holding out?" John laughed despite things. He knew that Randy had given in that first day much like he had. He knew Chris had given in the day before. Mike was the lone hold out.

"Yep." She smiled as she got out of bed. "We should probably shower and get downstairs."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and got out. He took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with him. She had him totally smitten with her and he knew it wasn't because she had kidnapped him and had her way with him. It was more. He had felt it when he saw her in the restaurant.

Mike struggled against the restraints and sighed deeply. It had been five days since he'd woken up in this house, chained to the bed and naked. And then she'd come into the room. Her dark hair flowing just below her shoulders. The skimpy outfit not really leaving much to the imagination. But she'd taken care of that too. She'd had her way with him the last five days. Doing glorious things to his body. Glorious things that he'd both loved and hated. Things he'd protested against even though each time, his body had unmistakably responded to her touch. The last time, he'd felt his resolve give way. He laid there anxiously awaiting her return so that he could once again find himself buried deep inside of her. So he could once again beg. But this time, he was going to beg her not to stop.

He looked up as the door to the room swung open and she came into view. In a burgundy baby doll nightie that made his body instantly throb to attention. A fact that was not lost on her. She smiled at him as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Her fingertips gently running up and down his chest.

"Good Morning to you too." She giggled as her hand dipped into the blanket. "I have to hand it to you. You're the lone holdout. All the others have caved already. But this morning, you look happy to see me." Mike leaned his head back against the headboard as she stroked him. He let a soft moan escape his lips and she smiled even wider.

"You like that?" she asked as she leaned closer to him so she could whisper the question in his ear. He moaned again breathlessly and nodded his head. He turned and leaned toward her, catching her lips in a kiss. Their first real kiss. The first one that he hadn't protested against. She pulled away despite his objections and straddled him, her hand still hard at work pleasing him.

"Please Summer, God just…..I need to be inside of you. Please." He begged her. She pulled the nightie over her head and let it flutter to the floor before she slowly inched him inside of her body. He gasped and thrust his hips up to her. "God, that feels so good." He moaned. She began at a slow steady pace, driving them both insane. "God, please move faster." She smiled.

"I would but I want this to last for a good long while." She said as she kept up her pace.

"You know, we could do this again." He moaned. "I wouldn't mind." She smiled at him and quickened her pace a little. His moans filled the house and Summer knew that the rest of the girls could probably hear him. But she didn't care. She had finally gotten her man. He leaned up, his lips hungrily searching for hers. She returned the kiss and moaned herself as their tongues collided. She was in heaven. Her pace got a little faster and soon, they both came. After a few moments, she pulled herself off of him and came to rest beside him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. That was the single hottest thing he'd ever experienced. And he knew that they had done exactly what John had set out for them to do. They'd met girls that would change their lives. He looked over at her.

"Can you please untie me now?" She looked at him for a minute and nodded.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You promise not to leave."

"I promise." He said. She untied his hands and he grabbed her and pulled her toward the bathroom with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling.

"We need a shower." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she and Randy laid in bed. Randy laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"God, I never would have guessed Mike was such a screamer." She said.

"And I never would have guessed the woman of my dreams would kidnap me." He said. "Shit happens. Besides, we get pretty loud every night."

Vince contact the magazine and got the girls information. He called the police and told them that he believed the girls disappearance and the guys disappearance were related. He gave them all the information he knew about the girls.

"I believe the girls might have done something to my superstars. I want the girls found and if they have my superstars I want them punished."

"Of course Mr. McMahon." The police detective said.

The police began looking for the girls too. They got all the information and began searching for any properties in the girls' names. They took Vince's word seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike rolled his eyes as he laid in bed with Summer and grabbed a pillow to cover his ears. Randy and Olivia had been going at it for the last hour.

"God, that's annoying." He said causing Summer to laugh.

"Yeah, they think its pretty annoying with you being so loud too."

"So we never really talked about where this leaves us did we?"

John laid in the bed with Molly after making love again. They had hoped to drown out Randy and Olivia but they were so loud. Molly turned to face him.

"They really are loud." She laughed.

"Yeah but we did give them a run on that." He laughed back. "So, how long do you think we will be here?"

"I don't know. We didn't really plan out what would happen after." She said honestly.

Vince sat in the police station meeting with the FBI. It had been a week since the guys had been seen and he was getting impatient with the lack of leads. He wanted his superstars found and brought home and the people who kidnapped the caught. Not only caught, caught and punished.

"We have a hit on one of the cell phones." The detective said. "It's coming from a remote cabin in the woods of Tennessee. We've contacted the TBI and they are going to meet us there. See if it pans out to anything. Get this, the cabin is deeded to Summer Bradley, one of the missing magazine employees."

"I want to be there." Vince said. "I want to be there when we find them."

"Alright. We are heading to Tennessee. We will send some officers over to the girls' places and see what we find." The lead detective said to him.

They headed out to Tennessee immediately. They didn't want to take the chance the girls might move the guys. They were convinced that Summer didn't act alone. The other missing magazine employees had to have helped her.

Olivia rested herself back against the pillows, panting and out of breath. She smiled over at Randy. Even if this hadn't panned out the way it had, she'd always have a piece of him with her. She'd made sure of it. He leaned down and kissed her lips before coming to rest beside her on the bed.

"Think we've made everyone else jealous." He chuckled.

"I can't help it. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

"Am I complaining?" He said as he kissed her again.

"I don't want this to ever end."

"I guess we need to talk about this then huh? I mean our arrangements. You live in LA and I live in Missouri. How's that going to work?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of talking to do I guess."

The FBI and the local authorites arrived at the cabin. They didn't know what they would find.

"Alright. We storm the place because it's unlikely the girls will open the door." The captain said. "Remember we have no idea what we will find. These girls kidnapped four WWE superstars. They may be dangerous. Move."

Vince stood back with some of the other officers. He just had to know that his superstars were okay. He watched the cops swarm the place. They kicked in the door and ran in.

"FBI we know you're in here." The captain yelled. "Look upstairs."

They came to John and Molly first. "Freeze right there."

Molly turned to the door. She was shocked that they were there. She barely had time to react when they pulled her from John.

"Wait, what are you doing?" John asked when they did. Luckily both he and Molly were dressed.

"Don't worry Mr. Cena, you're safe now." The cop said as he cuffed Molly.

"I was never in danger. Let her go." John said to him.

"Mr. Cena, this woman kidnapped you. Don't fall for her lies." The cop said walking toward the door. "Molly Cambrias, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of John Cena." He read her her rights and took her downstairs.

"Mr. Cena, your boss is waiting outside for you." The cop took John's arm and lead him down the stairs.

Randy opened the door to the room he and Olivia had been sharing and slipped his tshirt over his head just as the police came up the stairs. Olivia appeared in the hallway behind him and gasped as the cops shoved Randy aside and pushed her face first up against the wall.

"Olivia Stanley, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Randy Orton.

"She didn't kidnap me. Let go of her."

"It's alright Mr. Orton. You're safe now." The cop said pulling Randy to where John was. Both looked at where the police had Molly and Olivia.

"We have two and we have two to go." One of the cops said. They headed into the next room and found Laci and Chris.

"Laci Newman, you're under arrest." The cop said pulling her out of the bed. Another one handed her something to put on.

"What are you doing? She didn't do anything wrong." Chris said as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"She, like the others, kidnapped you and your friends. She has to pay." The cop said taking Laci downstairs before Chris could say anything else.

Vince smiled outside as he heard on the radio that three of his superstars were found and they were fine. And their kidnappers were in custody. He was determined to make sure they paid for what they did. The police came to the last room and busted through the door. They grabbed Summer and threw her down on the bed before handcuffing her. Mike stood there silently.

"Summer Bradley, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mike Mizanin." Summer looked over at Mike who still hadn't said a word as she was hauled out of the room. One of the officers looked over at Mike.

"Are you alright?" Mike nodded. "Can you give us a statement as to what happened?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Mike said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Take the girls to jail." The FBI agent said to the cops. He turned to the guys. "We are glad you all are okay. We will have to take your statements and then you are free to go. And you won't have to see these girls until trial."

"Wait, I'm not pressing charges." Randy said quickly. "She didn't hurt me."

"I'm not pressing charges either." John added. "I'm not going send someone to jail who doesn't deserve it."

"I'm not pressing charges either." Chris replied too. The three of them looked at Mike.

"I'm pressing charges. She kidnapped me." Mike said as Vince walked in.

"I'm pressing charges on all of them. They lured my superstars with a fake interview. I want them punished."

"We are taking them to the jail and we will go from there. We will take your statements here."

John, Randy, Chris and Mike looked out the door of the cabin as the girls were placed in two different police cars.

An officer approached them."Mr. Cena, why don't we start with you?"

"I don't have anything to say. I came up here of my own free will with my girlfriend. And you can quote me on that." John said.

"Mr. Orton?"

"Excuse me, I've got to go make arrangements to bail Olivia out of jail."

"Hold the car, we're coming with you." Chris said. "I can't stand the thought of Laci spending another second in handcuffs." The three of them turned to Mike.

"Guess the only one the cops need to talk to is you Big Man. Go ahead, give them your statement. But I tell you this, when word gets around that you were kidnapped by a woman, you will never have a moments peace backstage. Make sure you tell them everything. About how we tried to pick the girls up at that restaurant, how we invited them to the club and how for the last 16 hours we've been here, you've been moaning out Summer's name like you didn't know any other words. You tell them all of it and make sure you have your priorities straight there champ. I'm sure ole Vinnie Mac over here will help you get a ride back home." John said as they walked down the steps and headed for Summer's car.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer paced around the interrogation room waiting for the Detective to come in. She closed her eyes as Mike's words echoed in her ears. He'd looked at her so differently when the cops had busted in the room. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She'd really thought he'd enjoyed the time with her. But she'd been wrong. She opened her eyes and looked back as the door opened up.

"Ms. Bradley, I want you to tell what went down." The detective said shutting the door. His associates were talking to the other girls while all the superstars were in one room with Vince.

"Vince we don't want charges pressed." Randy said as they sat in the room.

"These girls have to be punished. It's just what has to happen." Vince said to them. "Did you see these girls' apartment? The police showed me the photos of it. Those girls are obsessed with you. Posters all over the walls, photos they took from live events they went too. Memorbilla all over the place. These girls are insane and they need to be punished."

"They're fans Vince. That seem to be lining your pockets very well. Hell, if you looked at anyone of our places when we were growing up, you'd have thought we were crazy stalkers too. You see crazy, we see passionate." John said.

"Boy, I'll say." Chris said with a smirk.

"If they were so harmless then why is Mike so quick to turn on them?"

"Because Mike's a pus..."Randy started but John held his hand up.

"Because he won't admit he's in love with Summer. His pride won't let him."

"I'm sorry guys, I'm going through with it. And even if I didn't want to, the FBI would. They took you across state lines. That's a federal offense."

"I keep telling you, nobody was forced. We all went willingly. We had been trying to pick those girls up all weekend." John said.

"Okay, Ms. Cambrias, tell us what happened." The detective asked Molly. They had Mike's statement that the girls kidnapped the guys but the other guys said they went willingly with the girls.

"John and I went to the cabin." Molly replied.

"But you and he aren't a couple." The detective looked toward the window where he had ask the police pyschairst to watch.

"We are now. He loves me and I love him."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes. He spent time with me and he didn't leave me."

"Molly, can you tell me what this picture is?" He showed her a photo of her apartment.

"It's my bedroom at the apartment Olivia and I share."

"Do you recongize that the room is decorated with John Cena everything ? And not just things you can get off the website, you had to have some things made."

"I did. Is that wrong? He is and was my favorite wrestler."

"So you loved this guy even though you had never met him until Wrestlemania week?

"Is that wrong?"

"Ms. Cambrias, did you plan the kidnapping of John Cena and then helped kidnapp the others?"

"John wanted to be with me."

The detective sighed. This girl wasn't going to tell him anything. He walked out and meet up with the pyscharist.

"Well, what do you think of this one?"

"I think she has issues. I need to speak with her but based on your interview, I don't think she fully understands what she did and consequences."

"Which means she should plead guilty by insantity?"

"Yes. I will know more after I speak with her."

The detective told the FBI agent about his intereview with Molly. The FBI agent headed to tell Vince.

"Mr. McMahon"

"Yes." Vince answered.

"We just finished our interview with one of the girls."

"Are you charging her?"

"We are but not the way you think."

"What does that mean?" John asked him.

"It means the one we interviewed, we don't think she fully understands how serious this is."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked this time. All of them wondered which girl they were talking about.

"It means she is insane, we believe. So she will not stand trial. She will go into a hospital for treatment."

"Which one?" Chris asked.

"I don't know if I should say. Just know based on the intereview and what we found in her apartment, she is obsessed. She is an obsessed fan and she has no place being in the world. She is insane. "

"Just tell us which one!" John said loudly.

"Molly Cambrias. She is, as of right now, the only one who will not stand trial. We still have to interview the others."

"She has no place being in the world? What does that even mean anyway?" John asked. "So she's an enthusiast. I'm cool with that."

"Because we all know your ego needs to be stroked further." Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Easy there legend killer. He isn't the only one with a huge ego." Chris said.

"As opposed to you? Your ego needs its own zipcode Mr. Best in The World."

"Yeah, at making straight to DVD release movies." Randy said causing John to punch him in the arm.

"Ow."

"It means she is not well enough to be living a normal life. She belongs in a hospital and that is where she will go."

"She isn't crazy. I wish you people would stop calling her that." John said to him.

"Mr. Cena, how can you really defend this girl? She kidnapped you and based on the evidence at the cabin, she had you tied up and raped you. Why would defend her?"

"How many times can I say this? I went with her willingly. She didn't kidnap me. And as for the being tied up, have you ever heard of S&M sex? We were having fun."

Olivia paced the room like a caged tiger as the detective questioned her. "I didn't do anything to him that he didn't want me to do. So I don't really see how we did anything wrong."

"Ms. Stanley, you and your friends kidnapped and forced yourself on these gentlmen."

"Look at me! I'm a 115 lbs. He is well over 200lbs and works out on a regular basis. How the hell would I be able to make him do anything he didn't want to do?"

"We have the evidence. We know you kidnapped him and raped him."

"Randy and I are a couple. We have feelings for each other."

The agent sighed and walked out. He walked over to the psychairst. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think she knows exactly what she did and everything. But I would still like to question her. I finished with the other one, Molly. She is not capable of standing trial. She isn't completely insane but she truly believes that Mr. Cena wants to be with her and in love with her. She believes it was fate that brought them together. So I think it's best to admit her to the hosptial."

"Alright. Have to question the others." The agent said walked into the next room. One girl would stand trial so far and another would be admitted to a mental hospital.

He sat down across from Laci and sighed as he began to question her. It went pretty much the same as it had with the others. They were all a bit delusional. They believed their version of events. That the victims had gone with them willingly and they were in love now.

Mike walked out of the room and looked over at his friends. Or at least they had been once. He'd told the detective everything that led up to the kidnapping and how for the last week, Summer and the others had kept them all tied to beds having their way with them. He'd left out the part about how he'd grown to enjoy Summer's touch, completely convincing himself that he'd done what he had to do to survive. He walked out of the police station and called a cab just wanting his mind to rest. And it did for the most part. But there was one thing he couldn't shake. Or one person more accurately. Summer. The way she'd looked at him when the cops had come busting in and cuffed her. The sadness in her eyes when he'd told them he would tell them whatever they wanted to know. He'd hurt her. And it bothered him.


	11. Chapter 11

The psychiatrist looked at the files and sighed. Each girl swore that they'd gone to the cabin willingly with the victims. Each of the gentlemen's statements seemed to match. All but two. Summer had admitted that the whole thing had been her idea. And Mike had told what he could remember of the time they'd been in the cabin. Summer had agreed to plead guilty if they other girls could go free. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. Each girl was in a holding cell until their hearing.

John arrived at the jail and asked if he could talk to Molly. The psychiatrist said they shouldn't see the girls but John had to see her. He made sure to go when he knew the psychiatrist would be gone. The officer on duty agreed to let John see Molly. He waited in the visitor room. He turned when the door opened.

"You came." Molly said when she saw it was him. "I wasn't sure you would."

He sat down and she sat across from him. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I'm not going to."

"They tell me I'm not going to stand trial but I'm going to a hospital."

"They told me. I told them that I went willingly but Vince was determined to press charges."

"They think I'm crazy. That I'm delusional about you and me. I'm not right?"

"No, you're not." He took her hand in his across the table. "Molly, I do love you. I didn't think it would happen so fast but it did. I'm trying to get you out of this but Vince is set on things."

"I know. Maybe if I go to the hospital, I will eventually get out."

"You will. I will come and visit you."

"I don't know if they will let you." She said sadly.

"Molly, it will work out." He said as the door opened.

"Mr. Cena, I think you need to go." The psychiatrist said walking in. He turned to the cop. "Please take Ms. Cambrias back."

The cop led Molly out of the room. John turned to the doctor. "Mr. Cena, do you realize what you did?"

"Yes, I came here to see the woman I love that you people say is insane. She isn't."

"Mr. Cena, you are suffering from post traumatic stress. You think you love her but you don't." The doctor sat down at the table. "You coming to see her just further that delusion for her. When she goes to the hospital, you will not be allowed to see her."

"You can't do that. I told her I would come to visit."

"I'm sorry but we don't allow victims to visit their torturers."

"She didn't torture me. I went willingly and I had sex with her willingly and I enjoyed it."

"My decision is final." The doctor walked out of the room.

John sighed and slammed his fists down on the table. Randy sat in the next room talking to Olivia. And the doctor made her go back to her cell too. He walked out into the hallway and spotted John standing by the door to the room Molly had been in. He looked behind him when he heard footsteps and saw Chris walking up to them.

"Olivia told me that they plan on making her plead guilty by reason of insanity and she'll go to some hospital. That fucking shrink says I can't come see her anymore."

"They told me the same thing about Laci."

"They think Molly's crazy."

"Do you think we should check on Summer? Her charges are so much worse than everyone else's."

"And that fucking asshole just turned his back on her."

"They won't let us." Chris replied "The trial is starting soon. Mike is the first witness. He is determined to see her punished."

"They don't deserve to be punished at all." John replied. "I don't get his problem. We met some hot girls and had a week of great sex. I don't see the problem."

"I asked you gentlemen to leave. If you're here, you are disturbing the girls' treatment." The psychiatrist said walking up.

"Whatever." Randy said walking away. Chris followed.

John looked at the psychiatrist. "I'm not giving up because you think I should. I do love her and I'm going to help her." He said before walking out.

Mike tossed and turned in his bed before he let out an exasperated breath and got up sitting in front of his laptop. He hadn't slept that well at all since they'd been rescued and he'd given his statement to the cops. Worse yet, he hadn't been able to get Summer off his mind. He typed her name into the Google search bar and waited until article after article popped up. Mostly ones that she had written. He sat there and read a few of them before he grabbed his laptop and headed back to bed. He read every article. Committed every piece of information that came up to memory. It was as close as he could get to her now. As close as they would let him be. He didn't understand what was the matter with him. He was doing the right thing by testifying against her. He was seeing that she be punished for what she'd done to him and what she had helped her friends do to the others. It was what had to happen. But he still felt a tugging in his soul that told him it wasn't right.

Summer sat in her jail cell that night thinking. She was going on trial the next day for planning the kidnapping. She knew Mike was going to testify against her. She sighed. She had been told by her lawyer that the others were going to plead guilty by reason of insanity and be sent to a hospital. She felt horrible. She tried everything to get the police to just charge her and not them. But Mike's testimony pretty much killed that. She looked out the window of the cell. Would she be in a cell for the rest of her life? Would that be what was in her future?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The girls sat at the defense table, each represented by their own lawyer. Molly looked around and spotted the guys sitting on the other side of the court room. She nudged Olivia with her elbow and Olivia looked over to see Randy smiling at her. She smiled back. She got Laci's attention and Laci smiled seeing Chris across the court room.

Mike sat on the other side of the court room too and sighed. He refused to look over at the defense table. He knew if he did, he might lose his nerve. He had to make sure they were punished for what they'd done.

Summer kept her eyes focused on the front of the court room ignoring the murmur among her friends as they whispered messages of love across the court room to their men. She didn't have that. Mike was testifying against her and he was hell bent on making sure she went away for a long time. She jumped a little and closed her eyes as the judge banged the gavel to begin court.

"Order in the court. Case no. 2343 State of Florida vs. Summer Bradley, Molly Cambrias, Laci Newman and Olivia Stanley. The four of them are charged with kidnapping and assault of John Cena, Chris Irvine, Mike Mizanin, and Randy Orton. How do they plead? Ms. Bradley?"

"Guilty." Summer's lawyer said.

"Ms. Cambrias?"

"Guilty by reason of insanity." Molly's replied.

"Ms. Newman?"

"Guilty by reason of insanity."

"Ms. Stanley?"

"Guilty by reason of insanity."

"So noted." The judge looked at the files in front of him. "I understand we have victim impact statements. We will hear from Mr. Mizanin first."

Mike stood up and walked to the front of the court room. He took the witness stand and promised to tell the truth.

'Mr. Mizanin, will you please tell the court how you came to know the defendants?" William Coleman, the prosecutor asked.

"John Cena, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton and I met them in a restaurant. We tried to pick them up, got them to go to a club with us."

"What happened next?"

"They said they worked for Bliss Magazine and wanted to interview us. We thought it would be great publicity so we set it up."

"Please continue."

"We each met them for the interviews. I met Sum...Ms. Bradley for mine and we talked. About halfway through, I started to feel dizzy. She offered to help me back to my room. Next thing I know, I wake up in a cabin, tied to a bed and Ms. Bradley was having sex with me. She kept me tied up and kept having sex with me over the course of the next few days."

"Did you enjoy what she was doing to you?" Mike looked at Summer and then down at his lap.

"No."

"You lying son of a bitch!" John said jumping up. The court room erupted in whispers and the judge banged the gavel wildly. "You enjoyed sleeping with that girl and you know it. We did what we set out to do Mike. We met some hot girls and had amazing sex. Quit being such a bitch and admit you have feelings for her."

"Order! Order in the courtroom. Mr. Cena, one more word and I will find you in contempt."

"Quit being a pussy Mike. You love her and you know it!" Randy said standing up next to John.

"Bailiff, please remove Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton and Mr. Irvine from the courtroom."

"Your honor, the gentlemen are on the list to make impact statement." Parker Shaw, Molly's lawyer, said to him.

"They will be escort back in individually when that time comes. Now, do you have any more questions, Mr. Coleman?"

"No your honor."

The judge turned to Mike. "You may step down." He turned to the prosecutor. "Do you have another victim impact statement?"

"No, the others are making pleads for the girls."

"Alright." He turned to the defense. "Mr. Shaw, your witness."

"I call John Cena to the stand." The bailiff escorted John to the witness. Once he was seated, Parker walked up to him. "Mr. Cena, tell us your side of this story."

"Well like Mr. Mizanin said. We met the girls in the restaurant and invited them to the club. We agreed to the interviews. Molly and I really hit it off and we headed to the cabin. The others came later."

"Mr. Mizanin said he was tied to a bed and Ms. Bradley had her way with him. Was that what happen with you and Ms. Cambrias?"

"In a sense but it wasn't unwanted. It was a game between me and Molly. I didn't object to her restraining me or taking control of the situation."

"Do you love Ms. Cambrias?"

"Yes, I do. I know its fast and everyone likes it's just post traumatic stress but it's not. I love Molly and I don't want her to be punished."

"Nothing further."

"Mr. Coleman?"

"Mr. Cena, are you aware that Ms. Cambrias has been deemed insane and it is recommended that she go to a mental hospital?"

"Yes, I was told that and it's stupid. Molly isn't crazy or dangerous. She is just enthusiastic about me."

"Nothing further." The prosecutor sat down. He knew he couldn't get John to say anything against Molly.

"Next witness?"

"I call Randy Orton." Eric Lewis, Olivia's lawyer, said.

Randy was escorted back into the courtroom and smiled at Olivia as he took the stand. "Mr. Orton, will you please tell the court the nature of your relationship with Ms. Stanley.

"She's my girlfriend."

"And about how long ago did this transpire?"

"Two weeks, six days and 43 minutes." Randy said smiling.

"And how do you feel about Ms. Stanley?"

"Olivia means everything to me. I love her."

"And when you were in the cabin owned by Ms. Bradley, did you at all feel threatened by the things you and Ms. Stanley were engaged in?"

"Look at me. I'm a 230 lbs wrestler. She's 115lbs. I could easily overpower her. I went with her willingly and she didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"And what do you say to Mr. Mizanin's claims that you gentlemen were drugged and forced to the cabin?"

"It's a known fact Mike can't handle his booze. We were all drinking. If he got a little too tipsy and doesn't remember going, that's his issue not mine. Olivia isn't crazy. She's passionate and that's one of the things I love most about her."

"Thank you Mr. Orton. No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Orton you may step down. Bailiff, will you please escort Mr. Irvine into the courtroom?"

Chris took the stand next and waited for Laci's lawyer to ask him some questions.

"Mr. Irvine, we have heard from Mr. Mizanin, that he and you were drugged and forced to the cabin." Trevor Miller, Laci's lawyer, said. "Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton, say they went willingly and had relations with the girls willingly. Which is your side of things?"

"Laci didn't drug me or force me to go with her. I went with her willingly because I thought she was the beautiful girl in the world."

"So you agree with Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton?"

"Yes. Mike was drinking a lot and that's why he doesn't remember going. But we all went willingly and we had sex with them willingly."

"Thank you."

"Anything further from the defense?" The judge asked.

"Not at this time your honor."

"The prosecution?"

"No, your honor."

"Alright. I will make my decision." The judge looked over the files and turned to the defense table. "Molly Cambrias, please stand." Molly stood up with her lawyer. "Based on the psychiatrist recommendation, I find you guilty by reason of insanity and sentence you to a minimum of six months at Rose Lawn with a maximum of two years."

He then turned to Laci. "Laci Newman, please stand. Based on the psychiatrist recommendation, I find you guilty by reason of insanity and sentence you to a minimum of three months at Rose Lawn with a maximum of one year."

He turned to Olivia. "Olivia Stanley, please stand. Based on the psychiatrist recommendation, I find you guilty by reason of insanity and sentence you to a minimum of one year at Rose Lawn with a maximum of three years."

He then turned to Summer. "Summer Bradley, please stand. Based on the evidence, I find you guilty of kidnapping, false imprisonment and assault. I also find you guilty of conspiracy because you have freely admitted to the crimes. I sentence you to five years to be served at the minimum security facility attached to Rose Lawn. While the psychiatrist seems to think you're perfectly capable, I have my doubts. You will participate in therapy while you are incarcerated. Court is adjourned."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

John, Randy and Chris stormed out of the court room vowing to appeal the convictions. Mike had fled shortly after the verdicts were read. John still couldn't believe that Mike had been such a chicken shit about the whole thing.

"Do the lawyers think we can appeal?" Chris asked them. The three of them had paid for the lawyers.

"They are going to try." John replied. "I'm going to try and see Molly once they have her at the hospital. I know everyone says I shouldn't but I'm going to see her."

"I'm with you." Randy said and Chris agreed.

The girls all sat in the room waiting to be transferred. Summer looked at her friends. They were all going to a mental hospital while she went to jail. But it was for the best. They could get better and leave.

"I hope we can see the guys when we get there." Laci said as they waited.

"Me too. John promised he would come and visit me." Molly added.

"Randy too." Olivia smiled. She knew she would find out soon if her plan worked. She just hoped it would work with her in the mental hospital.

They all looked at Summer. She hadn't really said much since the verdicts had been handed down and they all felt bad for her that things with Mike had turned out the way they had. "Summer, you okay?"

"You guys are going to the nuthouse, I'm going to jail, and Mike hates me. Sure why not? I'm great. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this."

"Hey, we went along with it willingly. I'm just sorry Mike was such a douche bag." Olivia said.

"I don't know why I expected it to be different." Summer replied. "He couldn't get away from me fast enough when the cops came."

"Maybe he is just scared." Molly added. "Give him time and he might change his mind."

"Molly, you are too romantic." Summer replied as the guards came to take them. "Well, I guess I will see you all in therapy."

The girls hugged before they were taken away. Summer was placed in a separate van from the others. They were soon on their way to where they would spend the next few months.

Laci, Molly and Olivia arrived at Rose Lawn. They were taken to the exam room and given an exam. They were then handed the clothes they were required to wear.

"Okay, Molly, this is your room." The nurse said opening the door. Molly walked in and sat down. "You will have group therapy later today." Molly nodded as the nurse left to take Laci and Olivia to their rooms.

Mike paced around his hotel room, the judge's words and the slam of the gavel still ringing in his head. She'd been sentenced to five years. And it was because of him. There was a knock on his door and he opened it to see John and Randy standing there.

"I'm not in the mood guys." He said to them.

"Too bad." Randy said pushing the door open.

"Guys, the trial is over. Those girls are where they belong."

"They don't belong in jail or a hospital." John replied. "Mike, we all enjoyed what happened at that cabin."

"I didn't enjoy being kidnapped and forced against my will."

"That might be how it was at first, but by the end of the week, you were into it. Why would you say you weren't" Randy asked him.

"Because she and the others deserve to be in jail."

"Well, we are appealing things. Me, Randy and Chris are determined to get the girls out."

"Why?"

"Because we love them."

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'm moving on with my life and putting that behind me. You should try it." Mike walked over to the door and opened it. "Leave."

John and Randy walked to the door. "This isn't over. We will do whatever we have to do to get them out."

John looked at him. "You know one of these days you'll wake up and realize that you love that girl and you'll feel like shit for sending her away. But by then it will be too late."

Molly sat in her room after group. She was happy that she, Laci and Olivia got to hang out when not in therapy and that Summer got to come to group. She sighed because it was time for visitors and no one had come to visit her yet. John had promised he would.

"Ms. Cambrias." The nurse said walking in.

"Do I have a visitor?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Who were you expecting?"

"John. He said he would come and visit me."

"Molly, that's not happening. You aren't allowed to see him."

"Why not?"

"Because he was the person affected by your crime."

"But he promised."

"Well, I'm sorry. The doctor and hospital think it's for the best that he not see you." The nurse walked over to her. "Here is your medication."

Molly sighed and took the medication and the water. John had promised he'd come see her. He'd sworn he would and yet he hadn't. She yawned and felt herself getting sleepy and she laid back on the bed memories of the week she'd spent with John playing in her head.

"I want to see Molly Cambrias now!" John said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but she isn't allowed to have visitors." The receptionist told him.

"I want to see the doctor and the person in charge."

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed the number. The doctor said he would come out. "He is on his way out."

"Thank you." John said sitting down in the chair nearby.

"God the staff here are such assholes." Randy said just as a group of people walked by. He nudged John's arm who looked up in time to see Summer being herded back to her cell. He felt so sorry for her and he felt like someone should be watching out for her and visiting her. Then the idea hit him.

"I think I just found an alternative to them not letting us see the girls." He didn't get to say more as the doctor came out.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, we would like to see Molly Cambrias and Olivia Stanley." John said to him.

"I'm sorry but they aren't allowed to have visitors and certainly not you."

"Do you not understand that we promised?" John said. "I have never broken a promise."

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton. I'm sorry but the decision is final." The doctor didn't say anything more and he walked away.

Randy turned to John. "What plan do you have?"

"What if we went and visited each other's girls. They said we couldn't visit them because we were affected by their crimes. But what happened with me and Molly doesn't affect you or Chris."

"That is a good idea. So who visits who?" Randy asked.

"You visit Molly. I will visit Olivia. Chris can visit Summer and then you or I can visit Laci."

"Alright. I will call Chris." Randy dialed Chris's number while John went to the receptionist and asked to see Olivia. She told him it would be just a minute. Since he wasn't on Olivia's non visit list, he was told he could see her.

"Anything you want me to tell her for you?"

"Just that I love her and we're going to get them out of here very soon."

"Tell Molly the same thing for me." Randy nodded.

Summer sat in her cell after therapy and sighed. She'd be here for the next five years. She never felt more alone. And she hated that she got her friends involved.

"Bradley, you have a visitor." The guard said. Summer looked a little confused but got to her feet and followed the guard out of the cell and into the visitor room. She raised her eyebrows again when she saw Chris sitting there.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Summer sat down in the chair and waited for the guard to leave the room. She looked down at the table and waited for Chris to speak.

"You okay in here?" She nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"They won't let us see the girls. At least not the ones we want to see. So John's visiting Olivia, Randy's visiting Molly and one of them is visiting Laci and we're going to alternate visits with you." Summer smiled a little.

"How is he?"

"Same stubborn pain in the ass as always. He won't come see you. He won't even talk about you." Chris said. "But I do think he loves you."

"Well at least one of us thinks he does. I told him the story of my grandma and grandpa. And the very next day he caved. He seemed to be enjoying his time with me. But I guess that was just wishful thinking."

"We're fighting to get you guys out of here."

"Don't worry about me. Get the others out. They don't belong here."

"None of you do. You guys aren't crazy."

Randy sat in the visitor's room waiting for Molly. He hoped John's visit with Olivia was going okay. He looked up as the door opened and Molly was shown in.

"I wasn't expecting you." She said as she sat across from him. "I thought John would come see me."

"I know." He sighed. "The doctors here won't let us visit the girls we want. So we have to visit each other's girl. But John wanted me to tell you that he loves you and we are working to get you and the others out."

"Do you think you can?"

"I don't know. I hope so. So, how are you and the others doing?"

"We're okay. They make us take medication and have therapy twice a day. Then we are free to do crafts and things. They think they can cure our "obsessions". But I think they are full of crap."

Randy had to laugh. "John is worried about you. He tried to tell them that you didn't belong here. He wants you to have this." He handed Molly a set of dog tags that John had made for her. That were exactly like his only engraved for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took them. She read the engraving and smiled.

"Molly, we are working to get you out." She nodded as the door opened.

"Time's up." The nurse said.

"Tell John I love him." Molly said as the nurse took her out of the room.

Olivia sat down at the table in front of John and sighed. "Couldn't get in to see Molly huh?" John shook his head. "So you guys decided to visit each other's girls. Smart."

"Thanks. How are you doing in here?"

"Good as I can be I guess." She said. "I miss him."

"He misses you too. He told me to tell you that he loves you and we're working to get you guys out of here."

"Is anyone checking on Summer?"

"Chris is with her now."

"Good. We were worried she would have no visitors because Mike refuses to see her."

"Mike is being a jackass."

"Time up." The nurse said walking in. "We only allow you a few minutes."

"Tell Randy I love him."

"I will." John watched as they took Olivia back. He sighed. This was wrong. These girls were not dangerous and obsessed.

He met Chris and Randy in the waiting room. "Who is going to see Laci?"

"I will." Randy replied. "Oh John, Molly said she loves you and thanks for the gift."

"Olivia said to tell you she loves you." John added.

"I will see you guys in a few." Randy said walking over to the receptionist desk. He told her he was there to see Laci Newman. He was shown to the same room he had been in to see Molly. After they were done visiting, the guys had decided to talk to the lawyers about things.

Mike paced around his house in LA. Vince had given him a few days off. He'd read everything he could on Summer. But he kept looking for more. He couldn't understand why. Randy, John and Chris weren't speaking to him and a couple of the guys in the locker room had hassled him. He changed into some swim trunks and went to sit in the hot tub. That would help him get his mind off of her.

Randy, Chris, and John headed to the lawyer's office. They had called the other lawyers who were going to all meet at one office. They hoped the lawyers had come up with something to get the girls out.

The nurse walked into Molly's room and found her lying down. "Molly, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just don't feel real well." She said to her. "Can I just rest? Please?"

"What are your symptoms?"

"I'm nauseous and I have a headache and lower backache. I just want to rest."

"Alright. We will give you something to help after we run some tests."

"Alright." Molly said to her.

The nurse walked out and met up with another nurse. "Olivia is not feeling well."

"Molly isn't either."

"Call the doctor and have him examine them."

Mike flopped back on his bed and ran his hands down his face. He'd soaked in the hot tub, lifted a few weights and even took a shower. And he still couldn't get Summer off his mind. Instead he'd been consumed by thoughts of what they could do in the hot tub and the shower. And he'd even started to drift into backing her up against the wall of the weight room and having his way with her. He couldn't explain it. She was in his head and she wasn't leaving. He knew he wouldn't write to her or go and see her. He'd sworn to the doctors and Vince he wouldn't. But that still hadn't stopped her from invading her dreams.

John and the others arrived at the office of the lawyers. They were all in the conference room.

"Please tell us you have news about an appeal." John said walking in.

"We are working on it. But it's taking time."

"Guys, you have to understand that this is a very unique case. We have four girls that evidence show they are obsessed with you. One admitted she drugged and kidnapped Mike. The others are sticking with you wanted to go with them."

"Because it's true." Randy replied. "I wanted to be with Olivia. Which is why she should be out and not in a hospital."

"We know and we are trying. It just will take time."

"Alright." Chris replied. "But keep us updated on things."

"We will."

The guys left the office defeated. Would the appeal even work? All they wanted was to be with their girls. They would continue to see each other's girls and know what was going on. It was the closest they could get to their girls.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure?" The therapist asked. The doctor nodded.

"Both Molly Cambrias and Olivia Stanley are pregnant."

"We need to inform the staff. And as much as I hate to, Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton."

The doctor nodded and headed out to make the calls. He took the time to look over Molly and Olivia's file. He saw the directive that said any decisions involving the girls was to be made by the hospital as they had been declared insane by the courts. He got a hold of John and Randy and asked them to come. He knew he had to tell the girls.

Molly and Olivia sat in the therapist's office waiting for him and the doctor. Molly had no idea what it was about but Olivia knew exactly.

"Girls, we called you here to talk about something." Dr. Jason McCall said when he entered the office.

"What?" Molly asked.

"The symptoms you both have been having are because you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Molly was shocked but happy.

"Yes." He saw that both girls seemed happy about the baby. "There's more girls."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"As patients of this hospital, we made the decisions for you. And we can't allow you to have these babies. So we will set up an abortion."

"No! You can't do this." Molly said. "This is a baby. A sweet innocent baby that was conceived in love."

"Molly you know that's not true."

"Yes it is. We love them and they love us. Everybody can see it and yet nobody wants to accept it." Olivia said as she turned to Molly."And they're calling us crazy." Molly laughed and nodded.

"The decision is made and you have no say." The doctor got up and motioned for the nurses to take Molly and Olivia back. He got to his office and called John.

"Hello?" John said when he picked up.

"Mr. Cena, this is Doctor McAndrews at Rose Lawn."

"Is something wrong with Molly?"

"I think it would be better if we discuss this in person. Can you and Mr. Orton come to Rose Lawn immediately?"

"Yes, we will be right there." John hung up and dialed Randy. He explained about the call and they headed to Rose Lawn.

They walked up to the receptionist. "We are here to see Doctor McAndrews." Randy said to her.

"Name?"

"Randy Orton and John Cena."

She looked over her book. "Okay. Here are your passes. Gina here will take you to the conference room." They nodded and waited in the room for the doctor to come in.

They both wondered what the doctors wanted. They also wondered about Molly and Olivia. Were they okay?

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton, thank you for coming." Joseph Coleman, the hospital administrator, said to them. "Please be seated. This is , he's Molly and Olivia's doctor and Michael Jones, the hospital attorney."

John and Randy sat down wondering why they were meeting with all of these people. Randy finally asked the question. "Why did you call us? You already said we couldn't visit Molly or Olivia."

He and John had come to the hospital not long after the girls were committed to see them. They wanted to talk to them and make sure they were okay. But the doctors and the hospital administrator told them they couldn't see the girls they were involved with so they had been visiting the other's girl.

"We have recently gotten some news that we felt you needed to know." said to them.

"What?" John asked.

"We did exams on the girls the other day and we found something we thought you should know."

"What?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Both Molly and Olivia are pregnant. They are six weeks which means you are the fathers of the babies." Mr. Coleman said to them.

Both John and Randy were shocked by this. They had no idea this would come from the week spent at the cabin. John looked at the doctors, the attorney and administrator. He took a deep breath before he asked the next question.

"So what does this mean? Can the girls get prenatal care here?"

"It's not that simple Mr. Cena." Mr. Coleman said.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked before John could.

"It means that the girls are patients here and since they were committed and deemed insane by the judge, they don't get a say in what happens with the pregnancies." Mr. Jones, the attorney said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"It means we can't allow the girls to have the babies. We don't allow our patients to be pregnant while receiving treatment and it is not healthy for the girls to have the babies." Mr. Coleman said to them.

"So you're saying you are going to terminate the pregnancies?" Randy asked them.

"Yes. We are going to terminate them."

John and Randy looked at each other. They couldn't allow the doctors to terminate the pregnancies.

"What if we take custody of the babies when they are born?" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry, you don't have the rights to." The attorney replied.

"What do you mean we don't have the right? We are the fathers." John said to him.

"You are the biological fathers but you have no rights. The courts plainly say the father of an unborn child has no rights in the say so of the unborn child. Only the mother has rights. But in this case, the rights of the mothers were handed over to the state. We say what happens to the babies."

"So, we have no say in what happens to our babies?" Randy asked shocked that they didn't have rights.

"No. Mr. Orton and Mr. Cena, these girls kidnapped you and held you hostage. They pretty much raped you. You didn't have a say so in the conception of these babies and as such you don't have a say in what happens with them."

Both John and Randy knew they couldn't get anything with the doctors and hospital attorney. They both decided to talk to their own attorneys and see what the options were.

"Do you know when you will do the procedures?" Randy asked.

"We have to go through the proper channels so at least a week." Dr. McAndrews said to them.

"Is there any way we can see Molly and Olivia?" John asked.

The administrator sighed. He wasn't sure letting the guys see them was a good. These girls were mental unstable when it came to the guys. Their obsessions with them were out of control and the hospital was trying to stop the obsessions.

"I suppose I can let you see them given the circumstances. But know, this won't change anything. The procedures will happen in a week." Mr. Coleman said.

The doctors left and a few minutes later, Molly and Olivia walked into the room. Each girl ran to the man they loved and hugged them.

"Are you okay?" John asked Molly. She nodded. "Did they tell you?"

"You can't let them do this John. They can't kill our baby."

"Don't worry okay? Either of you. Randy and I are working on getting you guys out of here."

"I'm scared." Olivia said to Randy.

"Don't worry baby. Soon, you'll be in my arms and we will be looking forward to the birth of our baby."

Both John and Randy looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. They had to do whatever they needed to stop the doctors from aborting the babies.

"Times up." The doctor said walking in. "We can only allow you a few minutes."

John looked at Molly and kissed her before whispering to her. "I promise to get you out of here." She nodded and hugged him.

"Don't worry. We will fix this." Randy said before kissing Olivia goodbye. He, like John, didn't want to let the girls go.

"Take the girls back please." The nurses took a hold of both girls and pulled them out of the room.

The doctor turned to John and Randy. "I think it would be best that you left now."

John and Randy both walked out of the room and to the exit. They would talk to their lawyers and see what could be done. They had to save the girls and their babies.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Mike sat in the locker room looking at Chris. It was the first time they'd been in the same room since the trial. He'd gotten a call from John saying they needed to talk.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"Not a clue." Just then the door to the locker room swung open and Randy and John walked in with somber looks on their faces.

"Thanks for meeting us." Randy said.

"What's up guys?" Chris asked.

"We got a call from the hospital where they sent the girls. Molly and Olivia are pregnant." John said.

"Pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. And they plan to kill the babies. Abort them." Randy said.

"Why can't you guys get custody of them?" Chris asked.

"Why would you want custody of them?" Mike asked.

"We can't get custody because they say we are suffering from post traumatic stress. And I can't believe you would ask that question. They're children. Innocent babies. Babies that were created in love." John said. Mike snorted.

"You don't love those girls. They drugged us, kidnapped us, and forced themselves on us. Those girls are off. How could you seriously even consider bringing a baby into that?"

"What the fuck is your problem? We met some hot girls and had copious amounts of amazing sex. Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself. You were louder than any of the rest of us Mike." Randy said.

"So what do we do?" Chris asked.

"We break them out."

"You're crazy." Mike said.

"Crazier than sending the woman you secretly love to jail?"

"I'm in." Chris said.

"So when do we do this?" Randy asked.

"We have to be all in." John said. Mike shook his head, still denying the feelings he'd developed for Summer. He couldn't give in to them. If he did, he would be as crazy as she was. But he did dream about her at night. He'd even felt her in his arms a couple of times. But he'd always shaken it off.

"Count me out boys. I don't want anything to do with it. Let them rot right where they are." he said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Chris turned to Randy and John. "Well, I don't Mike will help so how are we going to get the women we love out of that place and make sure your babies are safe."

"We bust them out." John said.

"Are you serious?"

"You got any better ideas?" Randy asked.

"So what's the plan?"

Molly and Olivia sat in the main area with Laci waiting for group therapy. The officers would be bringing Summer soon. They had told Laci about their pregnancies and John and Randy promising to get them out.

"I hope they can." Laci said as Summer came walking up. "Summer."

"Hey guys." She said as she took a seat by Molly.

"Molly and I are pregnant." Olivia said bluntly. "John and Randy are the fathers."

"That's great guys." Summer smiled. She noticed their looks. "What?"

"The hospital isn't letting them keep them. They are making them have an abortion." Laci said to her.

"What?" Summer said shocked.

"They said because they have the right to make decisions for us, they can make us have the abortion." Molly replied.

"What about John and Randy?"

"They won't let them have the babies."

"Why not? They are the fathers."

"The doctor says they don't have a say because they didn't have a say in the conception and they've been through a traumatic event." Olivia said. "What a bunch of bullshit."

"The guys said they were going to do whatever they could to get us out."

"That's great guys." Summer said smiling.

"Still haven't heard from Mike?" Summer shook her head.

"And I don't think I ever will to be honest." She lowered her head. "He hates me. He hates me and you guys are pregnant and can't be with the men you love and it's all my fault. I should never have gotten you guys to go along with this. I can't say I'm sorry enough."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Molly replied. "Because of you we met the guys and had the chance to get to know them."

"Molly's right. We can't thank you enough for helping us meet the guys and them falling in love with us." Olivia added.

"I agree." Laci said. "Summer, we are sorry that Mike is being like that but you helped us."

"But Molly and Olivia can't keep their babies. They can't even have them because of me."

"I have faith that John is doing everything to get me out before the hospital does anything to our baby."

"Randy, John and Chris are doing everything to get us out including you. We would never leave you behind. When we leave here, we will all leave together." Olivia said as the four of them hugged. "We just have to have the faith."

Mike sat in the hotel room later that night thinking about what John and Randy had told him. Molly and Olivia were pregnant and they were planning on busting the girls out. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes memories of the time he'd spent with Summer flooding back. He'd used those memories a lot over the last six weeks. And he'd been fighting a battle inside himself over whether or not he loved her. And he did. He loved her more than anything. And he hoped that John, Randy and Chris succeeded in their plan to bring the girls home. So he could make things right.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

John, Randy and Chris waited in the car outside the hospital. John had become friends with two of the nurses who had agreed to help them out. They waited for the signal and approached the side of the hospital. One of the nurses had left open after having a smoke.

Molly sat in her room looking out the window. It would be lights out soon. She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. She hoped she was out before the doctors performed the abortion. She heard the nurses coming down the hallway and knew it was almost lights out. She sighed and headed over to the bed. The nurses would do their bed check and then lights would be out. She thought about Summer being alone in the jail next door. She hoped they all would be out soon.

There was a knock on the door and Molly turned to look as the nurse came in with some street clothes for her to wear.

"We haven't got much time. You were already counted in the head count for lights out. Change clothes and go down the hallway on the left. Tell Bruno the guard at the end that Janie sent you. He will know what to do." Molly looked at her. "A couple of us thought it was wrong them trying to kill your babies. We can't let that happen. Mr. Cena, Mr. Orton and Mr. Irvine are waiting for you in the lot across the street. Now change and get ready to go."

Molly quickly changed as the nurse left. She couldn't believe that she was going to be out. She walked to the door and looked out at the hallway. When she didn't see anyone, she headed to the door like the nurse had said. She told the guard that Janie sent her. He opened the door and Molly walked out to an awaiting John.

"Thank god, you are okay." He said as he hugged her. "The others are coming too. Don't worry." Molly nodded as he took her to the car. They just had to wait for the others.

Olivia came out the door next and ran straight to Randy. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to him tightly. Laci came out next and Chris could barely contain his excitement as she wrapped herself around him. They stood there for a moment before Summer came walking slowly through the gate. She looked at the three couples standing there in front of her and she sighed a little. She just wanted to go home and have a nice long bath.

Mike sat in his car across from the lot and looked at them. They'd succeeded in getting them out and now, he could get closer to Summer.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." John said to them. They got into the SUV and headed out.

Mike followed them as they headed out of town. He didn't know where they were going since once the girls were discovered gone, it was likely that the police would be called.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked. "They will be looking for us."

"We are going somewhere they won't even think of."

"Where?" Laci asked.

"Just know that it is a place that no one knows about or would think to look." Chris said to her. "We are going to make sure you're safe."

Summer looked out the window lost in her own little world. She was happy for her friends but she's was a little saddened by this whole thing too. If Mike didn't love her, what was the point in even escaping? She never thought she'd see the time come where she wanted to go back to jail. But seeing her friends so happy with their men, she couldn't help but want to go back. There was nothing left for her out here.

A few hours later, they arrived at a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around for at least twenty miles. John had found the place on the internet and offered the owner a great deal to use and for him to tell no one where it was.

"This is it. It has four bedrooms and four bathrooms." John said when he cut the SUV off. They all got out and headed into the cabin. "We have you guys some things upstairs. We can always go into town for more if need be but we should have everything. There are two rooms upstairs and two rooms down stairs. You guys take your pick."

"Which floor are you and Molly going to be on?" Summer asked.

"We're going upstairs."

"Then I so pick downstairs. I'll take the one at the back of the house." Summer said as she walked toward the back of the house. John looked over at Molly and the rest of them.

"Is she okay?"

"She's going through a lot. She'll be okay. Why don't we let her get some rest?" Molly said. John smiled at her and took her hand and led her up the stairs.

Olivia laughed and grabbed Randy's hand and drug him toward the other bedroom downstairs. Chris smiled over at Laci before he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder heading to the other bedroom upstairs.

Summer rolled her eyes as she ran the tub with water. Olivia and Randy were going at it like teenagers in the room next door and she didn't want to hear it. She walked into the main room and grabbed her IPOD. She looked over at the window and frowned. She didn't remember opening it. She walked over to close it and didn't have time to react when the arm wrapped around her waist and the cloth was clamped down over her mouth. She tried to struggle at first but her nose and throat started to burn a little and then the room swirled around her. She stopped struggling and slumped forward in Mike's arms.

Mike quickly carried her out the back to his awaiting car. He had a cabin about twenty miles away. He wanted some time alone with her. Now he was getting his chance.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Randy and Olivia lay in bed panting heavily. "Man I missed you." She said as he pulled her to him. He smirked and kissed her on the forehead.

"I missed you too baby."

"I'm hungry." She said causing him to laugh.

"Well, let's go get something to eat."

John woke up and didn't feel Molly in bed with him. He looked over at the window and saw her sitting there. He got up and walked over to her. He sat in front of her on the bench under the window.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"What about?'

"If they find us. They will take me back and do the abortion."

"I'm not letting that happen. We can get married and then I will have control over your medical decisions."

"They would have it annulled. They would say that I'm not competed to make a decision like that." She turned to him. "John, I want to be with you and our baby. But I'm worried that no one will allow it."

"I'm not letting anything come between us. If we have to stay here until you give birth, we will. Nothing is going to keep us apart, ever." He leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled. "I'm hungry." He laughed.

"Yep. Kid definitely has my appetite already. Let's go get something to eat." John said as car tires screeched up the road. He looked out the window curiously and cussed to himself as he recognized Mike's car.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." John nodded. "Let's go get you and the baby something to eat." He took her hand and they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and saw Randy and Olivia there.

"I hope you're making burgers." Molly said as she sat down.

"Yeah. I am." Randy said with a smile. "Craving them too?"

"Yes, I am." Molly smiled.

John looked at Randy. "I will be right back." He walked to the downstairs bedroom that Summer had taken. He looked inside and saw that she was gone. He walked back to the kitchen and saw that Molly and Olivia were eating. He walked over to Randy. "Do you know where Summer is?"

"No, why?" Randy asked quietly.

"I saw Mike's car driving away. And she's not in her room. What if he's got her and he takes her back to the hospital? What if he turns us in?"

"I'll get Chris to give him a call." John nodded.

Mike sat there looking at her as she slept on the bed. She'd been that way for hours and he was a little worried that he'd used too much chloroform. A soft moan escaped her lips and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to kill her before he could do what he brought her here to do.

Summer groaned and opened her hazel eyes trying to focus in on her surroundings. There was a dull ache in her head and she tried to move her arms only to find she couldn't. She could hear the birds outside and another sound closer to her. It took her a minute to realize that it was breathing. Someone was in the room with her and she couldn't move. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and her heart about leapt out of her chest. Sitting in a chair right next to where she was restrained was the man she hadn't seen in nearly two months. Mike Mizanin. She looked over at him, her eyes full of wonder as to why she was there and why she was there with him.

"Where are we? What is going on?" she said as she struggled against the restraints. He looked over at her and smiled a little. That same cocky smile that made her weak in the knees.

"What's the matter? Don't you like not being in control?" he asked as he ran his over her cheek and down her collar bone. She shivered as she realized for the first time that she was naked. "I can understand your fear. I myself felt that fear a few months back. But you already know that huh?"

"What do you want from me? You made it crystal clear that there's never going to be anything between us but bad memories." He looked at her and smiled again.

"See that's where you're wrong. I thought that too. But somehow, you got in my head."

"You...I don't even begin to know how to describe it. You drugged me, kidnapped, and spent the whole week you had me having sex with me mostly against my will. I told myself that what you had done was unforgivable. That you really were the nut job they made you out to be in court. But you're not. And somehow, I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. I couldn't bring myself to admit how I really feel. So I figured this was the only way." he said as he ran his hands down between her breasts and smiled when she shivered again. He got up off the edge of the bed and removed his clothes.

He climbed back on the bed and threw the sheet that was covering her body to the side. He bent down and kissed her gently at first and then with more urgency. As if his life depended on it. His hands were all the while roaming her body. He ran his fingertips up her thighs gently before he slid a finger inside of her. She moaned into the kiss and he smiled against her lips. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard.

"Un...oh my God! Untie me please." She begged.

"Oh no. This time you're the one at my mercy." He laughed a little as he pushed another finger inside of her. He was enjoying seeing her writhing beneath him, pleasure etched on her face. He nibbled at her neck, his lips trailing down to her collar bone and then her breasts. He planted a kiss just above her nipple and then gave her a little bite. She gasped and shuddered. He could tell she was close. He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed himself in without warning and she gasped again but not out of pain. He held on to her hips as he moved at a slow, hard pace burying himself deeper and deeper inside her every time. The moans that were escaping her were music to his ears and he was no longer afraid to admit to himself or to her that he loved her.

"You feel so fucking good." he murmured breathlessly as he quickened his pace. He was going at an almost inhuman speed but she didn't seem to mind. He felt himself getting closer and he had every intention of cuming buried fully inside of her. He felt her body tighten and contract around him and heard her scream out in pleasure. That was all it took. He came seconds later and stayed inside of her for a few minutes before he pulled himself out and came to rest beside her on the bed. Neither of them said anything for a moment and then she felt him shift on the bed. She turned to look at him and smiled when he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered the words she'd waited so long to hear. The words her friends had already heard from the men they loved.

"I love you Summer." He kissed her on the cheek and ran his hands up and down her side.

"I love you too Mike. Can you untie me now?" He looked at her and smiled that devilish smile of his.

"Sorry but we're not done yet."

Chris called Mike's phone for the third time and sighed when it went to voicemail again.

"You don't think he took her back do you?" Laci said.

"I don't know." Chris said. "He's been all over the place about her lately."

"What if he finally grew some balls and told her he loved her?" Randy said. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"But why do that somewhere else? Why couldn't he do that here?"

"Because he didn't want any of us to know we were right all along."

"And he's a screamer." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

The others laughed. Maybe Mike had finally wised up and told her. They realized all they could do was wait and see. Hopefully he would eventually pick up his phone and they would know for sure. But they couldn't stop the worry that he would turn them in and the girls would have to go back to the hospital. None of them wanted that.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Summer smiled and turned over as lips grazed the back of her neck the next morning. She smiled when she saw Mike lying next to her. It hadn't been a dream. He was really there with her and they'd spent a large portion of the evening making love. He'd untied her hands somewhere around midnight and they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"The others are worried about you. Chris has been blowing up my phone." Mike said.

"They probably think you took me back." She said.

"You won't have to go back there. I promise."

"If they find us, they'll send us back." Mike caressed the side of her face.

"I won't let that happen. I just got you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Why don't we shower and get ready to go back to the others? We have a lot to talk about?" She smiled and nodded and let him lead her to the shower. He turned on the spray of the water and smiled over at her as they waited for it to warm up. "I love you Summer and I'm sorry I was too damn stupid to admit it before. I'm sorry I put you through all of this."

They got dressed and were soon on their way back to the cabin. Mike called Chris and told him they were heading back. The girls were relieved that Mike didn't take her back or call anyone and told them where the girls were.

"Do you think Mike finally admitted his feelings?" Molly asked as she, Olivia, and Laci were making breakfast.

"I think so." Olivia replied with a smile. "We all got our guys."

"Yeah we did." Laci smiled. "So, how are you both feeling?"

"Tired and hungry." Molly replied.

They looked out the window as they heard a car pull in the driveway.

"Well, he didn't take her back to the hospital." John said causing the others to look outside.

"What do ya know? The kid finally grew some balls." Randy said as Mike and Summer walked up the stairs.

Chris opened the door to the couple. "Thank goodness you are okay."

"I needed to talk to Summer alone." Mike replied as they walk in.

Summer smiled at the girls. They knew she had finally got what she wanted. "Well, us girls are going upstairs to talk." Laci said to them.

"Make sure you bring the food." Molly said as they all headed up.

"Don't worry, Molly, we will bring it." Laci replied. She turned to the guys as she and Summer got the food. "Why don't you guys have a talk too? Make sure everything is good."

"We will."Chris said kissing her. He knew what she meant. Once the girls were upstairs, Chris turned to Mike. "So does this mean you're going to help us keep the girls out of the mental ward and make sure John and Randy don't lose their children?" Mike nodded.

"I'm going to tell them that I lied. That you guys were right and we went up there willingly. I can't let them take your babies from you. It's not right. And I love her. I can't explain how it happened. But I love her. And I will do whatever I have to do to make sure I can be with her."

"We're going to be in trouble for breaking them out."

"No, I'm taking the blame for that. I will tell it was my idea." He looked and saw the shock on their faces.

The girls headed upstairs and into Molly and John's bedroom. Olivia looked at Summer.

"So, what happen with you and Mike?"

"It was weird. I woke up and he had me tied to this bed and I asked him what he wanted. I told him he'd made it clear that he didn't want me. He went into this whole speech about how I was wrong and how I'd gotten into his head. He told me that he didn't know how else to tell me how he felt. That the way he did it was the only way."

"Did...you guys have sex?" Summer smiled.

"That's fantastic." Molly said hugging her.

"He said he's going to tell them he lied. That they did go with us willingly. And that he's going to take the rap for breaking us out too."

"Wow, so does that mean we might get out?" Olivia asked.

"I hope so." She smiled. "So, I assume everything is going good with you and your guys."

"Everything is great." Molly smiled. "I just hope it stays that way."

"Mol, you worry too much." Summer said hugging her. "Now, let's go make sure the guys are alright."

The girls nodded and headed back downstairs. Mike's face broke out into a smile when he saw Summer and the rest of the girls coming down the steps. She walked over to him and he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her,

"So what happens now?" Laci asked.

"We go back tomorrow and I tell them that I lied and that this whole breaking you guys out thing was my idea. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"And for being a total douche bag. Don't forget that part." Olivia said. Mike smiled.

"Yep. You're perfect for Randy."

"That she is." Randy said smiling.

"They aren't going to send us back are they?"

"I don't know." John said. "But we're going to do whatever we can to make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he held Molly close.

"But for right now, I think we should all just rest." Chris said looking at Laci.

"Oh Good Lord. He's horny again." Olivia said. "And now the screamer is back too." Randy laughed.

"I do not scream." Mike said.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Summer said. "But you know, guess that just means I'm awesome." She said laughing.

"EW, spare me the details. Let's just go to our rooms okay?" Molly said as she grabbed John's hand and they headed up.

They all had no idea what was going to happen when they headed back. But for the moment, they only wanted to spend the time together. They just wanted to shut out everything and enjoy the time.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Mike held Summer's hand as they drove up to the hospital. The psychiatrist breathed a sigh of relief. "Where have you guys been? We've been worried sick. I should have known that they were behind this." He said referring to John, Randy and Chris.

"It was actually my idea." Mike said. "I couldn't let you kill babies that were actually conceived in love. I lied about the whole thing. We went to that cabin with them willingly. Because we were in love with these girls and wanted sometime away."

"So, you're changing your story?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's for the cops and judge to deal with. These girls will come back into the hospital. But because you are changing your story, we will wait on the procedures until this is all straightened out."

"Can we see them while this is getting straightened out?" John asked.

"This is a very unorthodox situation but alright. Since we have to figure this all out." He motioned for the nurses to come over. "Please take the girls back to their rooms."

John turned to Molly. "I promise this is just temporary. You will get out of here and we will be together." She nodded as he kissed her. "I promise."

The others guys kissed the girls and then watched as they were lead away. They turned to the doctor. "We will get them out."

They left and headed to the police station. Mike had to retract his statement and then they would go from there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Mike Mizanin and I need to turn myself in for making a false report."

"What report?" The officer asked.

"I need to retract a statement I made."

"Mr. Mizanin?" The head detective who took his statement in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to retract my statement."

"You want to retract your statement?"

"Yeah. I lied about the girls forcing us to go to the cabin. We went because we wanted to go. We went because we're in love with those girls."

"Why would you say they forced you?"

"Because I got scared. We'd just met these amazing, beautiful women and it all happened it so fast. I freaked out."

"You will have to tell this to the Judge. Once you do, he will decide what to do."

"Won't this release the girls?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Summer admitted to everything. The other girls, yeah they might get out."

"What do you mean might?"

"Well, they were deemed insane. That doesn't change overnight."

"Are you not understanding me? They aren't delusional. The guys love them and I love Summer. They aren't crazy."

"That's up to the judge to decide. So let's go to his chambers."

They all convened in the judge's chambers.

"Mr. Mizanin, you have something to say?"

"I lied about being forced to go to the cabin. They didn't make us do anything we didn't want to do. We went because we are in love with them."

"Why would you say they forced you?"

"Have you ever been in love your honor?"

"Yes. My wife and I have been married for almost forty years."

"Did you realize you loved her right from the start?"

"Yes, but I don't see…"

"Didn't that scare the shit out of you? The thought that your life up to the point you met her meant nothing to you? That you'd give it all up just so she's smile at you? Or be able to hold her in your arms?"

"It was a little scary."

"That's how I felt. And I didn't quite know how to process that feeling. So I lashed out at it. These girls aren't delusional. They aren't crazy. Unless you count being crazy in love. And in that case, aren't we all a little crazy?"

"If they're innocent, why did Ms. Bradley confess?"

"Loyalty to her friends. She didn't want them to be punished. If you read her confession, she agreed to everything if the other girls were let go."

"Let's see about that." He took out the file he had on her and read through quickly. "It seems that is right." He turned to the prosecution. "Why are the other girls in the hospital if they were supposed to be let go?"

"Your honor, the girls were deemed insane."

He looked Mike and the others. "I hereby vacate the sentences. All the girls will be released. Ms. Bradley will have to do community service."

"As will you Mr. Mizanin." Mike nodded.

"That's fine." Mike said looking at the guys. "We need one more favor...could you...could you marry all of us to the girls?" The guys looked at each other and smiled. The judge looked over at the officer.

"Go get the girls. Have them back here in one hour." Mike smiled."Don't make me regret this decision." The judge said and looked at them. "Well, don't just stand there, go get their rings and be back here in an hour." They walked out of the room and Randy smiled.

"Like I said before kid, you got game."

They headed to get the rings at a nearby jewelry store. Once they had them, they headed back to the court house. While the guys were getting the rings, the police was bringing the girls from the hospital.

"Relax, gentlemen, the girls are on their way." The judge said as the guys paced the room. The door opened the police lead the girls in. Each one walked over to the guys and hugged them. "Well, since our brides are here, let's get you all married."

Brides?" Summer said looking at Mike.

"Brides." Mike said smiling. Each girl took their place beside their man and the judge began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these couples in Holy matrimony. Do you John, Randy, Chris and Mike take Molly, Olivia, Laci and Summer to be your wives.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"And do you Molly, Olivia, Laci and Summer take John, Randy, Chris and Mike to be your husbands?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Place the rings on please." The guys put the rings on the girls and the girls did the same. The Judge looked at them. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you all husbands and wives. You may kiss the brides."

The guys smiled before leaning in and kissing the girls. "Well, I guess we can leave now." John said to the judge.

"Yes, you can. I cleared it all up. The girls are free." He smiled and walked away. He could tell the girls loved the guys and vice versa.

"So what happens now?" Summer asked. Mike looked at her and smiled a little shrugging.

"Forever. Life with being married, work, kids..."

"Kids?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I want three or four." He said as he led her out of the room. Olivia looked over at Randy.

"We are not getting a hotel room next to them. Ever." Randy laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise. So we're going to go get things situated at home. See you guys in a few days?"

"Yep." John said as everyone looked at Chris and Laci who were still stuck on the first married kiss. "For the love of God, get a room." Chris broke the kiss and looked over at Laci wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's a novel idea Cena. See you guys soon." He said as he grabbed Laci's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Well, I think we are going to head out too. See you soon." John said as he took Molly's hand and they headed out. He wanted them to go to his house and began their life together.

Each couple went their separate ways knowing they would eventually meet up again. The guys still had to deal with Vince and he wouldn't be happy.

PLease Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Mike and Summer arrived at his house in LA. "Wow, this is a big house."

"It's not too big. Cena's house in Tampa is bigger."

"It's beautiful." She said. "You have a pool?"

"No. We have a pool."

She smiled. She loved that they were together now but she knew she would miss the girls. They all lived in different states now.

"Don't worry. You will see the girls on tour." Mike said as if he could read what she was thinking.

She nodded and smiled. "Well, show me around."

John and Molly arrived in Tampa and headed to his house. When they stepped out of the car, Molly was shocked at how big it was.

"Wow, this house is huge." She said as they walked to the front door.

"Yes it is. So there is plenty of room for you, me and the baby."

She smiled as he opened the door and they walked in. "It's beautiful."

"Could use a woman's touch." He said smiling. She nodded. "You're going to miss them aren't you?"

"Yeah a little. But I will see them on the road right?"

"You want to travel with me?"

"That's okay right?"

"Yes it is. I would love for you to travel with me at least until the baby is born. Then once he or she is old enough, you both can come."

"Great. So how about a tour of the house?" She smiled.

"Okay." He took her hand and led her upstairs.

Randy and Olivia arrived in St. Louis and headed to his house.

"This is a great place." She said. "Where exactly is the bedroom?" He laughed.

"What did I get myself into?"

"A woman who loves sex as much as you do." She said as she kissed him and they headed up the stairs. Laci smiled as she looked around at Chris' house in Tampa.

"This is a great place." She said.

"Well, the house in LA is just as nice. A little bigger. Not too far from Mike's house actually. And of course you will still see the girls when we're on tour."

"Good." She smiled. "I'm glad we are all out and with you guys. Especially Olivia and Molly. They deserve to have their babies."

He smiled and walked over to her. "I hope we can eventually have some kids of our own."

"I would love that." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, take me to the bedroom."

He took her hand and headed upstairs to the bedroom. They had a few days before they had to go back on the road.

Summer lay on Mike's chest, their fingers intertwined on the bed in their room. "This is different right?" He asked causing her to turn and look at him. "This whole being in love thing." She nodded.

"I do love you you know." She smiled.

"I hope so. We're married now."

"Which means you're all mine. And it is our wedding night." He said as he kissed her.

She still couldn't believe this was happening for her and the others too. They had their guys and now their happy endings.

"So, you have a house in L.A. too?" Laci asked as they laid in bed after making love.

"Yeah so we will be near Mike and Summer sometimes and near John and Molly." Chris replied.

"So, Randy is the only who lives somewhere else?"

"Yeah but we travel so much that it doesn't make much difference. You guys will see each other."

"And I would never let you stay away from them for too long. I know how much they mean to you." She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Molly lay in bed next to John and smiled to herself. It still felt like a dream to her. She snuggled into John's arms as he pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep.

Randy and Olivia lay there, panting and sweaty.

"God you're amazing." He said trying to catch his breath.

"You don't know the half of it." She smiled as she kissed him. "But right now, we've got to get some sleep. I'm so tired."

Summer smiled against Mike's neck as they lay in bed after making love. "So I guess you have a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I know more than you think. Summer Lila Bradley, well I guess Mizanin now, born May 26th, 1982. Never been married before, and never will again might I add. No kids yet. I know you're smart, funny, and sexy. And one of the most caring people I've ever met. And I know I hurt you. But it took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I loved you. And I do love you Summer. And I promise I'm going to show you every day how much you mean to me."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. This was what she wanted all along. Everything seemed like a dream. She and the others had gotten the guys they loved. Now all that was left was their happy ever after.

PLease Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later, Mike stood back stage at the arena on the phone with his mother. "Mom, calm down. It's okay. No, no she's not a gold digger. She's a sweetheart. Yes. Okay, next break we get, we will head to Ohio to see you. MOM! I am not repeating that or giving you an answer. Alright Mom, I love you. Bye." John and Molly walked up followed by Olivia and Randy and Laci and Chris.

"Any idea why Vince wants to see us?"

"Not a clue."

They walked into Vince's office and sat down. Vince looked up at his superstars. "I heard from the police about this situation." He said to them. "I can't believe you would actually want to be with these girls after everything."

"Vince, we're in love and we want this." John replied as he held Molly's hand. "Molly and I are having a baby and we're happy."

"John is right." Mike added. "They did nothing wrong. We all went willingly to that cabin to be with them."

Vince stood there with his stone face in place for a few more minutes before he cracked and smiled. "I'm just busting your chops. I wanted to say congratulations and you could have done a hell of a lot worse. And I wanted to talk to Ms. Bradl...excuse me. Mrs. Mizanin and the rest of the girls. Seems we're in need of some new creative ideas. And since you guys are going to be backstage, I might as well put your considerable talents to work. Two creative, one photographer and one personal assistant position have just opened up. You ladies start today. All of you go see Stephanie and she'll take it from there."

"Well, Olivia is the photographer." Randy replied.

"Great. How about the other positions?"

"Well Summer and Laci would be perfect for the creative positions and I have no issues being a personal assistant." Molly replied. When the girls were put on trial and put away, they all had lost their jobs at the magazine. And even though they were married to the guys, the girls had never not worked before.

"Then you and I will talk. The rest of you guys, go see Stephanie and she'll give you your assignments." Vince said. "Gentlemen, you can have your wives back in an hour or so."

"Okay." They said kissing them and heading out.

The girls headed to see Stephanie while Molly stayed in the office. She turned to Vince.

"So, who am I a personal assistant too? And what does the job entail? Along with the benefits and salary? 401 K and what not."

Vince looked at her. She was smart, she wasn't crazy. He couldn't believe that she was ever thought of as crazy. "You my dear will be working with me. I understand you and John live in Tampa. But we're on the road most of the time anyway. And once the baby's born, you can telecommute."

"That sounds great. Now let's talk salary and benefits." She replied.

The other girls walked down the hall to Stephanie's office. They knocked on the door and walked in. She looked up. "I'm glad you guys are here. I can't wait to talk about ideas for the show."

Summer and Laci smiled. "Well, I definitely have some ideas." Summer said. "First and foremost, the tag team division needs to be regrouped."

"I like that. Tell me more."

The guys sat in John's locker room talking. "I wondered what ideas the girls have the show?" Mike said as they sat there.

"I don't know but I'm sure it will be good. Those girls are smart." Chris replied.

"They are that." John added. "I mean think about everything they did and how things are now. Those girls are not dummies."

"I'm just glad everything has worked out. We have those beautiful girls and John and I are going to be fathers. Things are great."

"And they'll be working with us now." Mike said smiling.

"What made you finally decide to come around anyway?"

"I love her. I couldn't get her off my mind."

"Well, we are all glad you finally realized that." John said.

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't want to see it but I do love her."

"Good. Now we have things to do." John said when Molly came in the door.

"Well at least you're all dressed." She laughed.

"For now." Randy said with a smile.

Molly laughed. "I think the other girls are almost done."

"Right. We get the hint." Chris said walking out. Randy and Mike followed and all headed to see the girls.

"So, what did Vince say?" John asked once they were alone.

"That I would be working for him and once the baby was born, we would do the job by telecommute."

"Good. I can't wait to have you on the road with me."

"Me too and the pay is very good and the benefits are good too."

"That's great but you don't really have to worry about anything."

"I know but I like to work. I have always done it."

"I'm good with that." He smiled. "So since we are alone, what to do."

"You're so bad." She smiled before kissing him.

Randy met up with Olivia in the hallway and wrapped his arms around her. "How'd it go?"

"Got my first photo spread in next month's magazine. And I really like who I'm working with."

"That's great babe. Who is it?"

"You."

"Well, I'm sure that will be an interesting photo shoot." He smiled.

"None of that on the job." She smiled. "But we can always find a little corner alone."

"Yes, we can." He said as he took her hand and they headed to his locker room.

Chris smiled when he saw Laci coming his way. "Hey, how did the meeting go with Stephanie?"

"Great. We have a lot of ideas." Chris smiled. "Summer came up with the idea of revamping the tag team division and I had a few ideas for your character."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you have to wait to hear them until the creative meeting on Monday to hear them."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her. He took her hand and they headed to his locker room.

Mike looked up as Summer walked in. He smiled and kissed his wife hello. "So things go good with Stephanie?"

"Yeah, we had a nice talk and a lot of ideas came." She smiled. "One major is the tag team division but that's all I can say. You will have to wait until the meeting."

"I can't even have a little hint?" He said pulling her to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." She said as he leaned down to kiss her. "You have to be a good boy and wait like everyone else."

"Fine." He pouted. "I will wait."

She laughed and kissed him back. "I'm guessing everyone else is busy right now?"

"I think so." He replied.

"Good. Why don't we join them?" She smiled and kissed him. She led him over to the sofa in the room.

Mike smiled and locked the door before he joined her on the sofa. Zack Ryder and Evan Bourne were walking by the locker rooms and stopped for a minute and smiled at each other before shaking their heads and walking on by. Everyone in the back seemed genuinely happy for the guys. Everyone that was except for the acting General Manager of both shows. And he planned to turn the honeymoon into a nightmare for all of them.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Monday rolled around quickly and Summer and Laci were excited for the creative meeting. They couldn't wait to share the ideas that they'd come up with for both shows.

Molly had gotten a call from Vince saying he wasn't going to be able to be at RAW that night. That she would help the GM with the show. She wasn't really looking forward to it. She had only met John Lauranitits once and she just sensed something was off plus she couldn't stand Otunga or Eve.

"Relax, baby everything will be okay." John said to his wife as they were in the hotel restaurant having breakfast.

"I know. I just don't like John Lauranitits, Otunga or Eve."

"Well, Vince said you would work pretty much back stage. So you can stay with me and I will make sure no one hurts you."

"I appreciate that. I do. I just know I can do this. Vince just wants me to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"I know it will because you're in charge."

"I'm not exactly in charge but pretty much."

"Enough talk about work. Let's enjoy breakfast and we can head out to the arena."

Summer giggled as she was getting ready and Mike walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"You look beautiful today."

"Why thank you." She said. "But you still have to wait for the creative meeting like everyone else."

"You are no fun." He groaned.

"Oh we can have fun later." She kissed him and finished getting dressed.

Soon everyone was on their way to the arena for the meeting. The girls felt the stares when they walked in with the guys but once they sat down everyone turned their attention to Stephanie who was leading the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you that haven't heard we have a couple of new creative writers on staff. Let me introduce to you Summer Mizanin and Laci Irvine. We've talked extensively and I am pleased to announce the regrouping of the tag team division."

Everyone talked among themselves as Stephanie said that. The tag team division definitely needed an overhaul.

"We also have a new photographer that will take photos at each show. Olivia Orton is taking over that job. And lastly, assisting my father is Molly Cena. She will be the one you talk to about compliants or anything like that. That you want my father to know."

"Now, you guys can come up and ask these girls questions if you like as it pertains to your characters."

The GM stood in the back of the room watching the scene. How dare Vince bring in some girl to make sure he was doing his job. This girl didn't belong there. If she wanted to marry Cena and have his kid, that was great. But she should be focused on that and not messing with his job. And he was going to see that she went back to being Cena's wife only or back in the nut house where she probably belonged anyway.

Right along with the rest of them. He faked a smile as Stephanie walked over. "Stephanie. So good to see you."

"You too, John." She replied with a smile. "Have you met Molly?"

"Not officially. Molly, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

"Me too." She smiled a little. But he made her so uncomfortable. She looked around and saw her husband talking with the guys. "Stephanie, I'm going to talk to John."

"Of course. See you later." Stephanie smiled. She turned to the GM. "Well, John, I have things to do."

Summer smiled as she talked to Justin and Tyson. "So we were thinking of making you guys a tag team. Maybe putting the titles on you soon."

"Really? That would be great." Justin replied with a smile.

"Yeah it would. We would so rock as a tag team." Tyson added.

"We think so too. We are slowly working things out. "She smiled.

Tyson hugged her and she started laughing. "My husband might get jealous if she sees this." He laughed.

"You're all Mike's. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

"Who might as well be your wife." Justin said. He hugged her too. "You and Mike need to come visit me at home. We'll go bungee jumping."

"That definitely sounds fun." Mike said walking up. "Can I steal my wife?"

"Sure." Tyson said as he and Justin walked off.

Molly walked up to John after leaving Stephanie and Lauranitits. "Hey, baby. Everything okay?" He noticed the look on her face. Like she was afraid of something.

"Yeah." She smiled taking his hand. "Now that I'm here with you."

"What happened and don't lie to me."

She sighed. "I just had a meeting with the GM and I just felt uncomfortable and a little afraid."

"Hey, I promise you no one will ever hurt you." He said hugging her. "He is just a jerk. Don't pay any attention to him. He is just mad because he knows everyone wants him fired."

"He sucks balls." Molly said. John laughed.

"So true." He replied. "All you need to do is your job. That is what Vince's wants. Don't worry about Lauranitits."

"I will try." She smiled.

Laci and Chris were sitting down as the meeting was over and everyone was talking. "So, you like this job so far."

"I do. We have a lot we talked about. I think we are really going to make a difference."

"Me too baby. So what are these ideas for my character?"

"You're going to be in a feud with Punk over the best in the world gimmick."

"Nice." He smiled. "I love that."

"We think it will be good." She smiled. "How long do we have to stay at this thing?"

He smiled at his wife. "Someone is impatient." He leaned in and kissed her. "We have to stay until we are dismissed."

"Well, they should dismiss us."

"Oh my God! Those two are going to go out it right here in the conference room." Olivia said as they walked over to the table.

"Mad because you didn't think of it first?" Laci said as she kissed Chris.

"That my dear is what locker rooms and hotel rooms and showers and cars..."

"Is there any place you haven't done it?" Summer asked.

"The pool at your house?"

"Is sex all you guys think about?" Molly asked as she and John walked up.

"Not all the time but a good bit of the time." Olivia smiled. "And don't deny that you aren't thinking about you and John doing it right here too."

"Please. Not in the conference room with witnesses." Molly smiled.

"No, just in the airplane bathroom." Summer said. Molly blushed and John laughed. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch before the show."

"Oh, I could really go for a big bacon cheeseburger." Molly replied.

"Molly, what is it you and cheeseburgers?" Summer laughed. "I swear you could eat them all the time."

"Pregnancy craving." Molly smiled.

"Yeah I figured that out when she wanted one at eight in the morning." John replied.

"You ate a hamburger at eight in the morning?" Laci asked.

"What? I was hungry."

"Alright, let's get the pregnant girls fed." Mike laughed. They settled on a restaurant and got a table in the back. They all placed their orders and waited for the food to come. "So Miss Creative, you never did tell me what you guys have in store for my character?"

"You're going to be a meaner, more aggressive version of yourself. Oh and Stephanie also asked if you'd be up for some off camera stuff. Not just the Be A Star campaign but some other acting jobs as well."

"Really?"

"Yep. She knew with the babies coming, John and Randy would be spending time with their families. So, she was hoping you would up for it."

"I am. Definitely."

"Great." She smiled as the food arrived.

"It's about time." Molly said as it did. Everyone laughed when she and Olivia started eating.

Summer smiled at everything. This never imagined this would happen. After they were arrested and placed in the hospital, she thought all was lost. And now they were happy with the guys they loved. But deep inside she wondered if something was brewing to cut their happiness short.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Molly groaned a few months later as she sat backstage in the office with Otunga and Eve. They weren't bad people she guessed. But there on camera personas were annoying and unfortunately, Otunga was intent on staying character tonight.

"Can I get a little peace please?" She said to them. "Mr. Lauranitits is going to be here soon. But for now, get out of my office. And go to his."

"We just wanted to know about the show tonight." Eve replied. "There is no need to get snippy."

"I will get snippy all I want." She said standing up. "And right now, I want you both out of this office before I fire you both. LEAVE NOW!"

"Alright." Otunga grabbed Eve's arm and lead her out of the office.

"Finally." Molly said sitting down. "Uggh, they anger me."

"This is why you should be in my locker room." John said walking in. He walked over and kissed his wife.

"I need to be here to do my job." She said. "But Otunga and Eve are annoying me."

"I think that might be the hormones."

"Maybe." She looked up as the door to the office opened and Laci and Summer walked in.

"We need to talk to you." Laci said.

"Have you heard anything about Ace telling guys to jump script?"

"No, I haven't. But I haven't seen him today. Only Otunga and Eve. And they were just annoying me."

"A few of the guys have been told to jump script." Laci said sitting down on the sofa in the room.

"Did Vince or Hunter okay that?" Molly asked getting out her tablet. "I didn't get anything about them doing it."

"That little smartass Ziggler said he wasn't going by a single word we wrote." Summer said. "And he said that if he ever got in the ring with Mike or John, he'd show them what real wrestling was."

Molly groaned. "Alright. I will talk to him about it and Lauranitits. Then if necessary, I will call Vince. I'm not in the mood for the games." She walked out before anyone could do anything.

"I think someone and by someone I mean Cena, should go with her. She might kill people." Summer said to them. "You guys have no idea what Molly is like on a job. Especially if she is in charge. And it's only gotten worse with John's progeny in her belly."

"You know a lot of big words." John said laughing.

"Just go after her you smartass." Summer said. "If not, she's going to kill Ziggler." John shrugged.

"Wouldn't be so bad now would it?"

"Yes because she would end up in jail. Now go." John rushed out after Molly then.

Molly arrived at the locker room and headed in without knocking. "Girl entering so I suggest you cover up what you don't want seen."

Everyone who was undressed quickly covered up. Molly walked over to Dolph. "What is it I hear about you not wanting to follow what is written?"

"It's stupid to follow some of the script. Those new writers have no idea."

Molly looked at him and then everyone else and back to him. "You will follow script." She said as he started to say something. "No." She said putting her hand to stop him.

"But…"

"NO." She said again keeping her hand up to stop him from talking. "I want everyone to listen up and do not interrupt me." She looked around at the guys. Most of them were not a problem. "You all have scripts to follow and I suggest you follow them. If you don't, you will be fired. I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?" She looked at Dolph. "Do you?"

Everyone nodded yes but Dolph. "I'm not kidding here. I have full authority from Vince to fire you. So I suggest you get with the program and follow script. Is that understood?" Everyone agreed again but Dolph. "Problem?"

"Yeah, loud mouthed crazy chicks."

Molly laughed. "Well if I were you, I would get use to loud mouth crazy chicks. Because they control your job. Now, I suggest everyone get ready for the show. Thank you for your time." She started to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm.

"I don't take directions from you." Dolph replied.

"I suggest you take your hands off my wife before I show you a new direction." John said walking in.

Dolph let go of Molly. "Mr. Ziggler, I suggest you learn to deal with the changes around here or you will be let go." She took John's hand and headed out.

"The nerve of that little fucker."

"I hope he heard me because I won't hesitate to sure he is fired."

John turned to his wife. "I don't want anyone putting their hands on you." He kissed her and smile. "I have to say this bossy persona is very hot."

"Really? Well I guess after the show, I will have to show you how bossy I can be."

"Definitely something to look forward too." He smiled.

Summer walked up to her again, this time with Olivia. "We have another problem."

"What is it now?"

"Big show refuses to take the pictures Vince wanted him to. He told her that he didn't have to answer to her."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Molly said with a groan. "That's it. I've had it with these primadonnas. He will take those photos." Molly walked off to find the big show.

"John." Summer replied.

"I know. Follow her." John laughed as he followed his wife. It was funny to see how mad she could get but he knew that some of the guys could be dangerous.

Summer put her hand to her head. "You okay?" Mike asked as he walked up and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and turned so she could put her head on his shoulder.

"Molly's going to kill someone at this rate."

"Is she always so high strung?"

Summer laughed. "When it comes to her job and making sure it goes well, yes she is. Plus she is hormonal."

Molly walked up to the Big Show where he was talking to Otunga. "I heard there is a problem with the photo shoot?"

"I don't want to do the photo shoot and I'm not going too."

"This photo shoot is important. Do you understand that?"

"I know but I don't care. I'm not doing and unlike everyone else, you can't fire me. I have an iron clad contract."

"Yeah that contract does keep you from being fired but it doesn't keep you from suspension. If you don't do the photo shoot. You will be suspended for at least one week. So the choice is yours."

"I'll take the suspension." Molly nodded.

"Suit yourself. You have five minutes to get your shit and get out of my arena." She said turning to leave.

"Clock's ticking."

She walked down the hall and met up with John. "Well you're in one piece so I guess the big show was fine."

"I told him he could do the photo shoot as Vince wanted or he would be suspended for a week. He took the suspension."

"Should I be worried about you?"

"Why?"

"Because you seem a little high strung. And I don't mean that as a bad thing." He noticed the look she was giving him. "I'll shut up now."

"I am a little high strung when it comes to my job. I want it done right and everyone needs to follow the rules set up." She looked at her husband. "I love you and I'm not angry with you for saying that. Relax, I'm not going to kill you. There are others I would kill first."

"I don't know if that comforts me or scares me."

She smiled and kissed him. "It should do both. Now, let's get back to the locker room before something else happens."

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm not changing the script so you can win. You've got a groin injury, lose the match like scheduled." Laci said as Alberto Del Rio stood there in front of her.

"You're just doing this because your friend is married to him."

"No, he's the one scheduled to go against you and he's better at everything than you are. So take your little fan boy and go put some ice on your junk. And I said ice not Ricardo's..."

"Is there a problem here?" John Laurinatis asked as he walked up.

"Yeah Rico Suave doesn't want to follow the script. Randy's supposed to put him out because of his groin injury." Laci said.

John Laurinatis smiled inside. This was what he wanted. "Alberto, please follow the script. You have to be out with the injury."

"Fine." He stalked away leaving Laci there with Laurinatis.

"I'm sorry about that." He replied. "I talked to the guys and they should be listening to you and following script."

"Great. Well, I have some things to take care of." She said walking away.

He smiled once she left. If things continued like this, the girls would quit and he would forever be in charge with no one to overrule him.

Summer smiled as Mike looked over the script for Psych. He'd always been a fan of the show and he was excited that he'd be getting to do a guest spot on it. "I can't believe this. I don't want to be away from you for a month." He said.

"Three weeks and we have Skype so we can still see each other every day."

"Yeah but I won't be able to SEE you." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

"Then I'll just have to leave you with one hell of an impression tonight won't I?" she said as she kissed her. The door to the locker room slammed open a few minutes later and Laci walked in and kicked a locker.

"Between Lauranitits and the superstars, I want to kill someone."

"That is a popular thing today." Summer replied. "What's up?"

"Alberto wanted me to change the script for him not to lose tonight. I told him it was scripted for him to lose to be out with his injury. Then Lauranitits walks up and tell him to follow script."

Summer sighed. "Molly is having some issues too but I think she threatened the locker room that if they didn't follow script, she would suspend or fire them."

"It's not all the superstars just some of them."

"I know. Maybe we need an employee meeting to address things."

"That sounds like a plan. Talk to Molly please." Summer nodded.

"I'm on it." She said as she kissed Mike and walked toward the door of the locker room.

"Rumor has it she told him to go to his locker room and put ice on his junk and not Ricardo's…" Sheamus trailed off as Summer walked past. "Hey Summer, is it true that Jericho's wife went off on Del Rio?"

"Yeah, that happened." Summer said laughing. "Chris should be so proud."

"I don't know all of what's going on but I sure am glad that you girls are around. You've made things interesting."

"Why thank you Sheamus. Now have you guys seen Molly and Cena?"

"Try his locker room but I would knock first. It seemed like they were going at it hot and heavy in there."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Summer laughed. She got to John's locker room door and waited for a minute. She didn't hear anything inside so she knocked. The door opened and John stood there without a shirt.

"Summer hey." John said when he opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm actually looking for your better half. Is she dressed?"

"Yeah she is. Come in." John stepped aside and let her in. Summer sat Molly standing up and buttoning the last buttons on her shirt.

"Summer hey what's up?" Molly asked.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need an employee meeting. We are having issues with some of the superstars."

"What kind of issue?"

"Wanted to jump script or change it. So, we need to address it."

"Damn it! I'm sick of this already. I'll call Stephanie and arrange it in an hour." Summer nodded. She walked out of the locker room and stopped when she heard Laurinatis' voice.

"Just refuse to do it. Like we planned. She might suspend you but I'm sure I can talk to Vince and get it taken care of. And once he sees these girls can't handle it, they'll be gone."

She couldn't believe it. Lauranitits had set everything up to get rid of them. Well he was in for a rude awakening. She turned around and headed in the other direction. She texted Molly who said that Stephanie had set up the meeting. And they needed to get together to go over things before the meeting. Summer agreed and texted Olivia and then Laci. They agreed to meet in John's locker room. Summer was going to tell them what she overheard. They had to figure out a way to combat Lauranitits.

"He wants to play games, we'll show him that he's messing with the wrong girls this time." She said as she walked into John's locker room. "That sneaky son of a bitch Ace has been telling guys to jump script."

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard him talking to Swagger. So if he wants to play that way, so be it. Guys, do things your way."

John and the others smiled. "This is what we have been waiting for."

"We will talk to Stephanie about things and go from there. But you guys have free rein."

"Now go out there and kick some ass."

"Oh we will." John said kissing Molly and heading out. She sighed once he left. This job was more stressful than she thought it would be. Why couldn't everyone just realize that all the changes were for the best.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

"I hope Ace knows this means war. And he's fucking with the wrong ones."

"He will." Molly laughed. "He will."

"He really wants us to quit?" Laci asked.

"Yep. Too bad, he has no idea who he's messing with."

"What's up guys?" Stephanie said as she walked into the room.

"Laurinatis has been giving guys free reign to jump script. So we did the same with our husbands."

"He's been telling guys to jump script?"

"Oh yeah. I heard him talking to Swagger. Ziggler refused and I told him I'd suspend him. Show is suspended because he refused a photo shoot and Laci had to tell Del Rio off."

"I'm sorry guys. I have no idea what Laurinatis is thinking about."

"He wants us to quit. I heard him tell Swagger that was what he wanted." Summer replied. "But that's not happening."

"Alright. Well, then it's time we play by his rules. Tell the guys to do what they want. I'm all for it. Leave my father to me. Once he gets word of this, we'll put a stop to it."

"Thanks Steph." She nodded and walked out.

"I wonder what his problem is with us." Molly asked. "We don't really know him that well and he doesn't know us."

"He's just a controlling ass who wants everything his way." Summer replied. "We come in and change things and he hates that."

Summer looked over at Molly. "Can you get the rest of the rosters in here? All but the trouble makers?" Molly nodded. "Good."

"Why do I hear the wheels in your head turning?" Laci asked.

"Oh, because they are."

"Oh man. That's never a good thing." Olivia said smiling. "But I always like it...whatever it happens to be."

Molly headed out and to the locker rooms. She talked to everyone who had been open to things. They all headed to John's locker room. Molly wondered what Summer had in mind.

"So, we're here. What's up?" Kofi asked.

"We need your help. It seems Laurinatis has been telling a few of the guys to jump script. So, we've decided to fight fire with fire. We're going to pretty much let you guys do what you want." Summer said.

"Seriously?" Alex Riley asked.

"Yeah. We've already gotten it approved by Stephanie."

All of the guys smiled in agreement. "This is going to be great." Kofi replied. "We can finally have a little fun with those certain ones."

The girls smiled to each other. Laurinatis messed with the wrong ones and now they were going to show him just how crazy they could be.

"Alright, what do you need us to do?" Summer smiled.

"Make his life a living hell." Kofi turned to Mike.

"Your wife is awesome. Hell, all of them are awesome. And don't worry. His goons won't do anything to you. We've got your back on this."

"Thanks man." Mike said as the guys left. He turned to the girls. "So I see we got others involved too?"

"Oh yeah. It's time Lauranitits learn he doesn't control as much as he thinks."

Mike nodded. This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting time. "So now that Operation Make Ace pay is in full swing, can we head back to the hotel for the night?" Mike asked. Summer smiled and nodded. "See you guys in three weeks." Mike said as he and Summer walked out.

The other girls smiled and headed out to get their husband except Molly who was waiting in the locker room for John. She sat down at her laptop and looked through some emails. She looked at her watch and hoped John would be here soon. She was ready to head back to the hotel and rest. She heard the door open and smiled as she looked up only to frown when she saw John Lauranitits.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to say I talked to the guys and they should've given you anymore problems."

"Glad to hear it. Oh, Summer just emailed me a revised script straight from Stephanie's desk. Hope you brought your gear. You're in a match tonight."

"But I'm not prepared. I'm in charge."

"I'm sorry. Stephanie's orders. You will have a match tonight and opponent yet to be determined."

He didn't say anything else as he walked out. He was seething with anger. How dare they put him in a match? He wondered who it was with.

"Oh and no substitutions." Molly said as she walked away.

His anger grew as she walked away. It was time to make sure these girls left. Either on their own or against their will. It didn't matter one way to him. He smiled as a plan came to mind and he dialed a number and waited for the man to answer.

"Hey, yeah. I do need his help after all. I was hoping I wouldn't. Alright. See you next week." He hung up and walked out with a smile. If this worked out, he would be rid of those pathetic girls.

Molly walked the halls of the arena and finally came upon her husband. He was talking with Kofi. "I was looking for you. I'm ready to go." Molly whined.

John had to smile. She wasn't whiner but when she did, you did what she asked. "Sorry, baby. We were talking about the scripts. Let's get you back to the hotel. Later Kofi."

"Later. Molly feel better." He said as he walked away.

John turned to Molly. "Alright, let's get out of here." He stopped by the locker room and got their stuff and headed out.

Mike smiled as he lay in the hotel bed with Summer's head resting on his chest, both of them breathless. "Damn, you're going to be the death of me." He murmured as she snuggled closer to him."

She laughed slightly, kissing his cheek and adjusting the sheet before she spoke. "We could always not have sex." She said in a playful tone. He rolled them over and laid his body on top of hers smiling at her.

"Not a chance of that ever happening." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "So this plan. You think it will work?"

"I do." She smiled. "We are smarter than most people give us credit for."

"I figured that out on my own." He laughed. "I love you Summer and please just be careful. Ace is dangerous."

"Don't worry. I will be." She said. "He's not nearly as awesome as we are." She said smiling.

He looked at her before he laced their fingers together. "I'm serious. Please be careful for me. I'm not going to be here to protect you." She saw genuine concern in his eyes and the love that he'd tried so hard to deny. She smiled and pulled his head down with her free hand until their lips met. He smiled into the kiss and soon, they were making love again.

John and Molly arrived at the hotel room and headed in. "Alright, miss whiney, here we are."

"That's just rude to say to a pregnant woman." She replied.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I love when you whine."

"Do you think it's that easy?"

"Yes I do." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. They were soon in the bed making love. Afterwards as they lay there, he knew this was the time to talk to her. "Molly, I know you're a strong person and can take care of yourself but please be careful with Ace. I have no idea what he's planning."

"I will be careful. I have our precious little one on board. I would never put them at risk."

"I know that but I just want you to be careful."

"I promise." She smiled and kissed him.

He laid there silently with her in his arms as she slept. He hoped everything was okay. He just had a feeling that Ace had something up his sleeve and it wasn't good.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Laci watched from backstage as the promos started and then the lights went out in the arena. She looked at Chris. "Better get out there and badmouth Punk."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss then took his position. Laci headed to the office where the creative staff stayed. They were meeting about the current storylines. She and Summer wanted to let them know what was going on.

She walked into the room and smiled to see Stephanie standing there. "Good, now that we're all here, we can get this meeting started."

Molly sat in John's locker room going over some things that Vince had sent her. She was supposed to have a meeting with Lauranitits sometime that day. She had called him earlier about the meeting but he never returned her calls. She couldn't help but worry.

"Everything okay?" John asked as he sat down by his wife.

"I'm not sure. I was supposed to have a meeting with Lauranitits sometime today but he hasn't called me back. It's just weird."

"I'm sure it's fine. He is just being the asshole that he is."

"Yeah I guess so." She said smiling. "So are you ready to head out and do your promo?" He kissed her and smiled.

"Always. See you back here in a few."

Olivia sat in Randy's locker room getting ready to watch the show. She couldn't wait to see what happened. She texted the other girls to see they wanted to come and watch the show with her. Molly said yes and she would be on her way. Now she just had to wait for the other two. She knew they were in a creative meeting and she hoped it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey, ready for the show." Molly said walking in.

"I am. I have my snacks and I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good and I have my snacks." She smiled holding up her bag. She always carried a big bag that had snacks in it.

"Great. Let's watch our hubby and see what happens." The door to the room opened and Summer walked in.

"Some things never change." She said as she laughed. "Where's Laci?"

"We thought she was with you." Summer rolled her eyes and smiled.

"She must be with Chris in the locker room. I'll go get her."

"I thought Chris had a promo?" Molly asked Olivia.

"I don't know." Olivia said as the show started.

Summer looked in Chris's locker room and didn't see Laci. She sighed and was about to walk out when she heard a soft, silent moan. She walked back to the shower area and found Laci in the shower, her face bleeding, under the spray of the shower. "Oh MY God. Laci." She cut the water off and grabbed a towel, looking at the wall and the message that had been spray painted on it.

THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING.

She helped Laci to the sofa in the locker room and quickly got help. She texted the girls and asked them to meet her at Chris's locker room. She also had someone get the guys.

Molly and Olivia walked in the room and stopped when they saw Laci. "What the hell happened?" Molly asked as they walked over.

"She was attacked." Summmer answered while the paramedics and trainers looked at Laci.

"Who did it?" Olivia asked just as John and Randy walked in. Someone was getting Chris.

"I don't know. I just walked in and found her. It scared me." She said as Chris came rushing through the door followed by Stephanie. She looked around and then looked at Molly, Summer and Olivia.

"Chris, take care of her. Take as much time as you need. Summer, you're on a plane to Toronto tonight. You can telecommute from there. I think it would be safe. Molly, Olivia, you guys will have guards round the clock."

Everyone nodded. They had to figure out who was targeting the girls. John and Randy got their stuff together and Molly and Olivia's and they headed to the hotel. Both made sure to keep in close contact with their wives. Chris was taking Laci to the hospital and then they would be coming back to the hotel.

"Do you have any ideas as to who would do this?" Molly asked John.

"I don't know but something is wrong with this. Someone is trying to get you girls to leave and quit. I just am not sure who." Molly sighed as John wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you and our baby is safe. You heard Steph. You will have guards round the clock. You're safe."

She smiled and kissed him. "I really hope so." He kissed her and they got comfortable and ready for bed. His mind still on who was targeting them.

Summer ran through the airport and into the comfort of Mike's waiting arms finally letting herself cry. She'd been scared to death when she'd found Laci.

"It's okay. You're safe, baby." Mike said as he hugged her. The guys had called and told him what happened. "No one is going to hurt you."

"It was horrible. It could have been me, or Olivia or Molly. Who is doing this?" She sobbed as he held her.

"I don't know." He whispered. "But we'll find out and we'll make them pay for it." He said as he pulled back to look at her. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the forehead silently thanking God that it hadn't been her and that Laci would end up being okay.

Chris sat in the hospital with Laci as she slept. The doctors had run some tests and had given her something to help her sleep. He looked at her looking so peaceful. He didn't understand why someone would do this? Why would they attack her? The girls had done nothing to anyone. They were doing the jobs they were hired for and it seemed that they were being punished for it. He sighed. He would find who did this and make them pay.

He sighed and ran his hand down her jaw line careful not to bother the stitches that had been placed in her cheek. "I promise you baby, I will find out who did this and make them suffer." He said as he brought her hand to his lips. He knew she was out with the drugs they had given her.

Olivia looked at Randy as they sat in the hotel room. "This has been a crazy day."

"Yes it has. I don't want you going anywhere without the guards or one of us. I don't want to take a chance with you or our baby."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to go anywhere alone." She said as she kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "We should get some rest." She nodded and climbed into bed.

All the guys couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why was someone out to hurt the girls? They each made a vow to themselves and their wives. They were going to find out who was doing this and they would stop them.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Summer laid awake that night in Mike's arms playing over the clues in her head. She had to figure this out. Before anyone else got hurt.

"Hey, you should sleep." Mike said to his wife.

"I just keep playing things over and over again." Summer replied.

"We will find out who's doing this. I know we will." Mike replied.

"I hope so."

"We will and we'll find a way to make sure you guys stay safe. I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. I love you Summer." She smiled and kissed him. She rested her head on his chest and tried to get some sleep.

John looked over at Molly as she slept. He was trying to figure out who would do this. Most of the guys liked the girls and what they were doing with the show. But it was obvious someone didn't like it. His top people were Dolph, John Lauranitits, Vickie and Big Show. He'd have to keep his ears open and when they found out what happened to Laci and who had done it, he'd make sure that they paid.

Chris watched as his wife slept. Some of the guys had stopped by to see how she was and he was even more shocked that John Lauranitits stopped by. He was certain that John hated the girls. That he resented them being there. Could he be wrong?

Laurinatis smiled as he left the hospital room. He'd have to keep his end of the deal and make sure Dolph won the Smackdown Money in the Bank match. He'd done a great job of getting to Laci. He smiled a little as the next part of his plan and his next target came to mind: Cena.

John got ready for his match that night. His storyline with Dwayne was coming along and had ended at mania. So far everyone had been tight lipped about his next feud. The writers didn't seem to know who it would be. They had been told it was a surprise and they would be expected to go with it and make the script believable.

Molly hugged her husband. "Be careful out there please."

"I promise." He kissed her just as Kofi and Ron came in. They were going to stay with Molly while John was in the ring. "Take care of my girl."

"Don't worry, we will." Kofi replied.

John walked out of the locker room and out to the ring. His music hit and he waited for the crowd to die down before he started to cut his promo about the Mania match. All of the sudden, he was interrupted by Brock Lesnar's music and the big man came out to the ring.

Molly watched in horror in the locker room as Brock destroyed John. Kofi and Ron wouldn't let her leave the locker room area as they knew John wouldn't want her in danger and there was no telling what Brock would do. The referees help John to the trainer's room and Kofi and Ron walked Molly there.

"Oh my god." Molly said when she walked in. She headed over to her husband. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He groaned in some pain. "Part of the job."

"Not that." She replied. "That was more than part of the job. That was personal." Molly said. "And I think I'm beginning to realize who's behind all of this."

"Who?" John asked her as he sat up.

"Lauranitits. Who else would do this?"

"Why would he do this?"

"Because he hates us." She sighed. "He hates that Vince made him his assistant."

"I'm going to have a talk with him." John said slowly getting up.

"No what you're going to do is go to the hotel and rest. We will deal with this tomorrow."

"Alright." He stood up and they walked out of the trainer's room. Kofi followed to make sure everything was okay. He knew John wasn't one hundred percent.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks for calling. No, don't worry. You did the right thing. I appreciate it. Yeah...I will tell Molly. You and Jen have a good night." Summer said as she hung up the phone. She wasn't sure she was going to answer it at first when she saw David Otunga's cell number pop up but something had told her she needed to take this call. She answered and the phone call had actually been very enlightening. David had spilled some of Ace's plans. And he'd professed that he hadn't known anything about Laci's attack but that he'd keep his ears open in the locker room. Summer had thanked him and the wheels in her head had started turning the minute she knew Ace was behind it all.

She turned to her husband. "Otunga just told me some of Ace's plan. He wants us out of the WWE professionally. "

"But you all are married to us. You would always be in the WWE." Mike replied.

"Yeah but we would be wives and not in charge of anything. We would have no say in anything about the show."

"Babe, what are you planning? I'm not sure I like that look in your eyes." Mike said. Summer smiled at him a little. "Oh now I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry baby. I won't do anything to get hurt. But I need to talk to Stephanie." She picked up her phone and dialed the number. She explained everything and they arranged for a meeting. "We are meeting soon. It's time to end this with Ace."

Mike nodded in agreement. He still couldn't help but worry and wonder what his wife had planned.

Laci opened her eyes and sat up in bed with a hiss. Chris' eyes shot open and he smiled over at her and leaned in giving her a kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok I guess."

"Did you see who did this to you?" She nodded a little.

"It was Dolph."

Chris held in his anger. He couldn't believe that Dolph would attack his wife. "Did he say anything?"

"This is just the beginning."

"Alright." Chris kissed her on the head and got out his phone. He quickly texted the guys and told them who attacked Laci. "Do you need anything baby?" She shook her head. "Alright. John said that he'd be by later with Molly and that he'd tell Randy and Olivia. Summer's in Toronto with Mike. But I'll call them later. She's called three times since we've been here."

"I figured the girls would be worried but I don't want Molly or Olivia stressed out with this. They need to focus on their babies."

"Don't worry, they are both fine." Chris loved how she thought of other people.

John looked at the text and held his anger. Dolph had attacked Laci and John had no doubt that Lauranitits was behind it. He looked over at his wife as she slept. She seemed to be so tired lately and he knew it was from the pregnancy and stress of things.

His phone rang and he furrowed his brow when he saw it was Summer.

"Hey..."

"Hey. I need to meet with you guys. And by guys I mean you, Randy and Chris. I have some useful information for you."

"I have some info for you too. We know who attacked Laci."

"Who?"

"Dolph."

"I had a feeling. Okay. Let's meet and do not tell Laci, Olivia, or Molly that we are meeting."

"Okay. I won't say a word. But what did you have in mind?"

"You leave that to me okay? Don't worry...I know what I'm doing and Ace is going to learn not to make this shit personal."

"Alright. See you soon." John hung up. He wondered what exactly Summer had in mind. And as much as he knew John Lauranitits could do some things to hurt them, he was more worried about what Summer had in mind.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Summer sat with Mike as she waited for Chris, Randy and John to arrive. She had to tell them what Otunga had told her.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked his wife.

"Yes, we are going to make sure we stop Ace." She said as Chris, Randy and John walked in. They took a seat across from them.

"So, what's going on?" Randy asked.

"I got an interesting phone call from David Otunga."

"What could he want?" John asked.

"He filled me in on Ace's plan."

"Which is?"

"He's using Lesnar to get to you. He plans to have him hurt you so that Molly will want to leave. He's got similar plans for the rest of you. And Mike's agreed to do that movie so he'll be out of the picture. He won't do anything to hurt Olivia and Molly because they're pregnant. But Laci and I are fair game the way he sees it."

"So, you think he might attack you or attack Laci again?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it passed him." She replied. "I don't think we should tell Molly or Olivia. I don't want to upset them."

"I think that's a mistake." John said. "I can't keep this from Molly and I won't. I will explain the situation to her. She will understand when I tell her."

"You underestimate your wife's temper. Especially when it comes to someone messing with her friends and family. She's ruthless. More so than Ace ever thought about being. And incidentally, so am I."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We take him out before he gets the chance to fully put his plan into play. Make his life a living hell."

The guys looked at each other and smiled. "Alright. So, are we keeping Molly and Olivia out of things?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Randy replied. "I want my wife and child safe."

Everyone looked at John. "John?"

He sighed deeply. "As much as I don't want to, alright."

"I hate keeping this from them too. But if we're going to protect them and those babies, we've got to keep this between us." John nodded.

"So since you seem to be the one in control here, what's the plan chief?" Summer smiled.

"Confront Lesnar directly. Randy, you take care of the Big Red Monster. Chris, I've talked to Punk and he's in. He said he'd do whatever we needed him to do. Mike, take out anyone else you might see as a threat. Be aggressive, be ruthless. Use whatever tricks you have to use. But make sure Ace knows he can't push us around anymore. This was our company when he was still wrestling crappy ass matches in Japan."

Everyone nodded and headed out. Mike looked at his wife. "I love when you take charge."

She smiled and kissed him. "Good to know."

Molly and Olivia sat in the hotel room eating room service. John and Randy told them to stay there and wait until they got back from their meeting.

"Do you think everyone is hiding something from us?" Olivia asked Molly as they ate the steak and lobster.

"Yeah. And I'm worried what Ace has up his sleeve next. Laci should be out of the hospital tomorrow." Olivia nodded. "I'm still shocked by this. I mean, Ace has Laci attacked and then he gets Brock to attack John.

"I know." Olivia replied. "I'm done with my dinner. Pass me some dessert."

Molly handed her a slice of the double chocolate cheesecake and got one for herself. "I wish the guys would get back." She knew they had guards outside the room but she wanted her husband there.

"Me too. So who do you think will wig out more when Laci and Summer end up pregnant? Mike or Chris?"

"My money's on Mike. He just seems like he'd be super overprotective of her." Molly laughed as Olivia agreed.

"How do you think we'll tell our babies about how we met their dads?" Molly shrugged.

"The best way we know how I guess." They looked up as the door opened and John, Chris, Randy and Laci walked in.

"Laci." Molly said getting up and hugging her gently. "I'm so glad you're here and okay."

"Thanks." Laci smiled a little. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine as you can see." Olivia said pointing to the food. "We had steak, lobster, baked potatoes, yeast rolls and double chocolate cheesecake."

"Wow, I guess those kids got John and Randy's appetites huh?" Laci said kiddingly.

"Just wait till there's a little Jericho in there. Oh wait...that's a scary thought. You're going to get huge. You'd have to make room for that ego." Olivia said causing Laci to smile.

"And you've got double the ego to worry about so..." Laci said.

"Double?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah...I knew there was something I was forgetting. We're having twins."

Randy sat there. "Twins? As in two babies?"

"Yes, we're having twins." Olivia smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just shocked but it's amazing." He smiled before kissing her.

John smiled and hugged his wife. "We're only having one right?"

"Yes." She laughed. "We are only having one."

"Thank God." Molly laughed. Chris wrapped his arms around Laci as they stood there and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Where are Summer and Mike?"

"Toronto." Chris said. "Mike's shooting an episode of Psych." Laci nodded.

"Well, let's head to our room." Randy said to Olivia. "I think you're had enough excitement today."

"Yeah yeah." Olivia smiled and hugged her friends. She took her husband's hand and they headed out.

"I think Laci and I will do the same. See you guys tomorrow." Chris said as he took Laci's hand.

Once everyone left, Molly turned to John. "So, are you going to tell me what you all are keeping from me?"

"We're not keeping anything from you." He said uneasily. He hated lying to her.

"Really?" She said back.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"So, is it nothing or is it not for me to worry about?"

John stood for a minute. "It's nothing that you need to worry about."

"Alright. I trust you." She kissed him.

He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He closed his eyes saying a silent prayer that Summer's plan worked out and Ace would be brought down.

Summer and Mike were on the plane to Toronto. She hoped what she had in mind would work. She was certain it would but there was always a chance. They arrived in Toronto and headed to the hotel.

"Hey, relax. Everything will be okay." Mike said to her. "This will work. Don't start doubting yourself now. You've got this whole thing in motion. I can promise you that nothing…..nothing is going to happen to you. I will make sure of it." She nodded. "I never thought the woman who had the balls to keep me tied up for a week would be nervous about going up against someone as useless as Ace."

She laughed and kissed him. "That was easy. I knew everything about you. Ace is a wild card."

"So are you sweetheart." He said smiling. "So are you. And that's why this is going to work. Because he has no idea what you're thinking. Hell, I'm married to you and I don't have any idea what you're thinking half the time. But I'm getting better." He said.

"Really? What am I thinking right now?" Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"What an awesome husband you have and how you'd like to go into the bedroom right over here and let me demonstrate that for you." He said. She smiled and looked at him.

"You're right. You are getting better at that." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bedroom. They were soon locked away making love and thoughts of everything gone for the moment.

Please Reivew!


	30. Chapter 30

John walked backstage after his confrontation with Brock, blood running down his face. He'd done exactly what Summer had told him to do. He'd jumped script and sent Ace a message. However, the look on his wife's face was not comforting as she stood there, arms crossed over her chest almost glaring at him.

"Did you plan to jump script or was this a split decision in the ring?" She said.

"Can we talk about this after I see the trainer?" John asked her as he walked toward her.

"Fine, but we will talk about this and you will tell me the truth. No exceptions." She said as she opened the trainer door and he walked in.

He sat there while the trainer tended to him. He looked at Molly and he was dreading their conversation.

He looked at her as the trainer finished and they headed to his locker room. Once inside, he sat down and looked at her.

"So, what was it?"

"Planned. Summer got us together and..."

"Summer put you up to this?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh she and I are going to have a talk." Molly said as she got their things together. "Why would you go along with this?"

"To protect you."

"Protect me? From who?"

"From Ace and everyone else who doesn't want you guys here. I didn't want to keep our plan from you but Summer thought it was better that you and Olivia didn't know."

Molly sighed. "John, I don't want any secrets between us. I realize I'm not the most stable sane person in the world but I wouldn't go crazy and kill people. I should have known what was going on. Did you or Summer or anyone think that maybe it might have been more dangerous for us not to know?"

"I weighed my options. And I decided it was safer for you guys not to know. Ace is out to get us and I figured the more you guys knew, the bigger targets you would be." Summer said as she walked into the room. She turned to John. "You alright?" He nodded. "Don't be pissed at him, be pissed at me."

"Oh believe me I am pissed at you." Molly replied. "You didn't tell me what was going on. You asked my husband to lie to me. To keep this from me. John could have been hurt. Does that matter? I know you all want to get Ace and his associates. I understand that, I do. But I'm not okay with you all keeping this from me."

"Molly... Please listen to me."

"No! If you can't respect me enough to tell me the truth, I don't know if we were ever friends at all."

"Molly, we were just trying to protect you." John said hoping to calm her.

"I get that I do. But you should have told me the truth. We're married and we are supposed to be honest with each other." She sighed. "I can handle things without going mental you know." She picked up her things and stopped at the door. "Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not mental. I know what I'm doing.

John looked at Summer. "That went well." He sighed. "I'm going to talk to her. Get her to understand. And who told her she was mental?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing maybe Ace and his associates."

"This is all my fault."

"No. It's his fault. And I'm going to make sure we put an end to it. I'll talk to her and she'll forgive you. She always does."

"Let me talk to her." John said walking out. It was up to him to talk to Molly and get her to forgive him. He walked outside and saw her at the rental. "Mol, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Let's not do this here. We can talk back at the hotel." She said as she opened the door and got in. He got into the driver's side door and they headed to the hotel. She was quiet on the ride there. They headed up to their room as soon as they got there.

"Alright, we are back at the hotel. Let's talk about this. I don't want you mad at me." John said to her.

"Do you understand why I'm mad?" She asked him.

"Because I didn't tell you what was going on. I should have been honest with you like I wanted to be. But I went along with everyone about keeping you in the dark."

"Well, you know why I'm mad so that's a start." She replied. "You have to be honest with me from now on. No matter what anyone says. I want us to have an open and honest relationship."

"I want that too." He said walking over to her. "I promise to always be honest with you from now on."

"Good. Then I forgive you for keeping it from me."

"Are you going to forgive Summer?"

"I will eventually."

"She did this to protect you."

"She still kept something from me."

"Does it matter if it kept you and our baby safe?"

"Yes it matters." She pulled away. "Friends, best friends are supposed to tell you things. I know you all were doing it to keep us safe but you kept it from us."

John sighed. Molly was being stubborn. "Baby, we were just trying to protect you."

"I know and I will forgive her eventually. But she's never kept anything from me and I don't like it. And I don't like that she got you to keep something from me."

"I promise to always tell you the truth." She nodded and kissed him. "I love you, Molly."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again.

Summer headed to the hotel. She hated that Molly was angry with her. She walked toward John and Molly's room. She was going to knock until she heard the noises inside. She smiled because she knew John and Molly had made up. She headed next door to her room. She would talk to Molly in the morning.

Mike smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her before he leaned in and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry. She'll forgive you. She's forgiving the hell outta Cena." Summer laughed and they headed in their room.

Randy arrived at the room he shared with Olivia. He knew if she didn't know what was going on, he needed to tell her before someone else did. He sighed before he headed in. He saw his wife on the bed watching a movie.

"Hey, that was an interesting show tonight." Olivia said to him. He nodded. "So when exactly did Summer come to you guys and tell you to do whatever the hell you wanted and who do you get to take care of?"

"A few days ago. She said that Ace wouldn't go after you or Molly because you're pregnant. But she and Laci were fair game. She told me to keep my eye on Kane and anyone else I saw fit. How did you know?"

"Because I know my friend and I know how her mind works."

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you?"

"Nope. You're doing what you have to do to keep us safe. I know that. I assume Molly is pissed?" Randy nodded. "She'll get over it. They are so much alike sometimes."

"Summer's really upset about this. She doesn't want you guys to hate her."

"WE don't. And like I said. Molly will be pissed for a day or two and then she'll get over it." She replied. "Molly just hates for things to be kept from her. But she and Summer have been friends for so long, they will work it out. Molly just needs to get it out of her system and then everything will be back to normal. Trust me on that." Randy nodded and lay down beside her. He figured she was right since she knew Summer and Molly better than anyone.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

John came backstage after his match with Brock and smiled as he saw Ace standing there against the wall. He walked right up to him.

"Is that all you've got? Was that your best? Because if so, you best sucks."

"I would watch it Cena. Things are going to get interesting." Ace said walking away.

John smiled a little knowing it was ruining Ace's plan. He headed to his locker room and saw Molly there.

"Nice match, hubby." Molly said to him.

"Thanks." He said kissing her. "So, did you and Summer patch things up?"

"We will. In fact, she is supposed to be here soon." She smiled. "So, why don't you go shower and then we can go from there?" He kissed her and headed to the shower.

Summer looked at Mike. "Be careful. Ace is in a mood." He said.

"You're coming with me and we're going two feet to John's locker room." They headed toward John's locker room and knocked on the door. They heard Molly say come in.

"Where's John?" Mike asked when he didn't see him.

"He's in the shower." Molly replied.

Summer looked at her friend. "Molly, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the plan. I really was just trying to protect you and the baby."

"I know that. I do and I understand that." Molly replied. "But I don't like you asking John to keep things from me. You understand why I was upset don't you?"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry."

"Do you promise not to keep anything else from me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Then this is done. And you guys can focus on getting rid of Ace."

"We've got him on the ropes." Summer said. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. She put her hand to her head and Mike looked over at her before he sat down on the bench next to her.

"You okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah just a little lightheaded." Summer replied.

"Really?" Molly smiled. "Have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Just a little." Summer looked at her. "What? Stop smiling it's creepy."

"Are you late?"

"Late for what?"

"I think you're pregnant."

"What?" Summer asked.

"Do you really think so?" Mike asked smiling.

"Only one way to find out." She said as John came out of the shower area dressed. "We need you to walk us down to the trainer's room. We think Summer might be pregnant."

"Well congrats guys." He said walking over to Molly. "Although I'm not sure the world is ready for a little Mizanin." He laughed.

"Ha, ha. Cena." Mike said as they headed out. "Like the world is ready for a little Cena. Let's hope the baby takes more after Molly."

"As long as it has those dimples and blue eyes, I don't care." Molly said. "Now come on. Let's get you checked out."

Summer laughed and they headed to the trainer's room. They walked in and explained things to the trainer. She sent her assistant to get a pregnancy test. Once she came back, Summer headed to the bathroom. Everyone waited for the three minutes to be up. Summer heard the timer go off and picked up the test.

"Well, it looks like there will be a little Mizanin." She smiled.

Mike grinned from ear to ear and came forward kissing her. "Really?"

"Yes, we're having a baby." She smiled again.

He hugged her tightly and picked her up. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled. She couldn't believe it. They were having a baby.

"Well, that means that Summer is out of the plan." John said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant and if anything happened to you or that baby, I would never forgive myself….. Or Mike. So you're out. I think we can handle it from here."

"I agree with John." Mike added. "I will put out the word that you're pregnant so, Ace and his cronies know to leave you alone. We will take care of this. You, Olivia and Molly will stay out of things. No exceptions."

"Alright." Summer said with a sigh. She knew they were right. She had to protect her baby and that was letting the guys handle things.

Chris and Laci came up to them. "What's going on guys?"

"Summer's pregnant." Molly said. Laci look at her and smiled.

"That's fantastic." Laci said hugging her.

"What's the plan from here?"

"Take Ace out and look good while doing it." Mike said.

"And the word duh suddenly comes to mind." Summer said. Mike looked at her and smiled.

"You should be resting,"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I love the concern but I'm fine."

"Alright but you have to rest more."

"Aww, that's so cute." Molly said. "Mike being all overprotective."

"Yeah, I just took notes from Cena." he said laughing. John rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Can we go to catering? I so want some ice cream with caramel sauce and a side of French fries." Summer said causing everyone to look at her. "What?"

"Oh that makes me want some bacon cheddar fries." Molly added.

"Pregnancy cravings." John laughed. "Let's go."

They walked down to catering and sat down with the food. They looked over at Ace and his group. "He's planning something." Mike replied.

"Yeah but we'll deal with that." John added as Summer and Molly were eating. They looked up and saw Randy and Olivia walk in. "I guess they finally came up for air."

"Hahahaha. You're hilarious." Olivia said. She looked at Summer. "You're pregnant?"

"How do you know that?" Summer asked her. "No one said anything yet."

"Please you're eating a caramel sundae with a side of fries. I'm pregnant and I know cravings. Like Miss Molly over here who is scarfing down those bacon cheddar fries like someone will steal them." Olivia laughed and sat down. "Congrats on the baby. I can't believe we are all having babies."

"Not all of us." Laci said.

"Oh you'll be knocked up soon enough. Especially with your nurse over there." Summer said smiling.

"Yeah sure." Laci laughed. "So, what now?"

"Everything is going like we want. We are close to getting rid of Ace. I feel it." Summer added.

"I hope so. It's time." John replied looking at his wife. "I think Molly and I are heading back to the hotel. Someone is sleepy."

"No, I'm not." Molly said yawning.

"Yes, you are. It's late, let's go." He stood up and took her hand. "We will see you guys in the morning." They nodded and John and Molly headed out. Everyone headed back to the hotel to rest and put the rest of their plan into play.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

John stood against the wall backstage and watched as Chris beat the shit out of Dolph. Their plan was slowly coming together and soon they would be rid of Ace and his cronies. He looked down the hall and saw Ace coming toward him. He sighed and wondered what he wanted.

"Can I help you?" He asked him.

"Just wondering how things were with you and the wife. Haven't seen her around too much?"

"She's around. Vince is letting her do most of her work by computer and email. She's been resting a good bit because of the baby. Why do you care?"

"Because she is supposed to be helping me and I feel that I'm doing all the work because she's pregnant."

"Molly is doing her job and Vince is very pleased. I think you should recheck your attitude about it."

"They think they're so special because you married them and knocked them up? That doesn't make them special. That makes you guys crazier than they are."

John smiled. "You're just mad because no one has ever wanted to tie you down and have their way with you. We don't have to pay by the hour when we get laid. Now, I'm giving you fair warning, talk about my wife or my friends again, and I'll ship you to Vince's office piece by piece." He walked away before more was said.

Summer and the girls sat in the locker room going over some things. "I will be so happy when Ace and his little friends are done." Molly said to them. "I mean all of them including that little tramp Eve."

"You still mad she kissed John?" Summer asked.

"Wouldn't you be mad if that skank kissed Mike?"

"Yes I would." She replied.

"I mean I had to disinfect him after that little whore kissed him. She is so getting what she deserves when this is said and done."

"Damn, Molly is mean." Olivia laughed.

"Well, she's a whore who thinks she can sleep her way to the top. She can sleep with Ace all she wants but the minute she decided to stick her tongue down my husband's throat that was it. It was on."

Summer laughed. "Where's my husband? I sent him out an hour ago for my pizza."

"I'm sure he will be here. I hope he got us all one." Molly replied as the door opened and Mike and John walked in. "Please tell me you got me a pizza with everything."

"Yes." Mike said handing her one of the pizzas. "I have everyone else's too." He handed out the pizzas and everyone sat down eating.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Mike asked them.

"Finish putting Ace in his place."

"Good, and then we can move on with everything." Laci replied.

Ace sat in his office trying to decide his next move. So far everything hadn't done what he thought. Those girls were still there and it didn't seem like they would be leaving anytime soon. And they seemed to have Stephanie, Vince and Hunter in their back pockets. He suddenly had an idea. If he couldn't get to John, he'd start isolating all of their friends. He picked up the phone and called Paul Heyman. "Hey, is Brock still available? I need his help."

"I think we can arrange that." Paul said. "Let's meet to discuss the details."

"Excellent." Ace said hanging up. If this worked, he would be rid of everyone who was in his way.

Summer sat in the bed, her laptop open working on the scripts for the next show. She almost had them finished when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and wondered why Eve would be calling her. She answered it as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone.

"Summer, its Eve. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Can you hold on? Someone's at my door." She walked over and opened the door to see David Otunga standing there. She had no idea what was going on. Eve calling and Otunga at her door were the last things in the world she thought would happen.

"I need to talk to you. Ace has lost his mind. He's sending Brock after Hunter and Stephanie. He figures if he alienates everyone you guys are friends with, he can make you leave. By the way, I heard about your pregnancy. I'm a father myself. Congratulations." David said as he walked into the room.

"Eve, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Summer said as she put the phone on speaker.

"Johnny's gone crazy. He's going after everyone who is friends with you guys. He also doesn't care that you're pregnant anymore. He wants you guys gone at all costs."

"Thanks for the warning." She said hanging up. She turned to David. "So, he's going after Hunter and Stephanie?" He nodded. "Eve said he didn't care that I'm pregnant. Is that for all of us?"

"I think so." He replied. "I don't think he would hurt you but I can't say for sure. John is number one on his radar and I can't say he won't hurt Molly. Summer, Eve and I aren't really happy with what he is doing. So, we will keep you update on what we know."

"I appreciate that. Do a favor and hang out right here while I call the guys and Stephanie." He nodded as she picked up her phone and called everyone. They were all coming to the room.

It was long before they were all sitting in the room. Summer looked around. "I know you're all wondering why I called you here. Well some things have come up and we need to talk about them." She looked over at David.

"Laurinatis has gone nuts. He plans to alienate anyone you guys are friends with in an attempt to make you leave. His next targets are Hunter and Stephanie. He's also made the statement that he doesn't care about the girls being pregnant. They're fair game."

"Alright, we have to end this now. It's time Ace got what he deserved." John said as someone knocked on the door. Summer opened it to Hunter and Stephanie.

"Glad you guys came." Summer said stepping aside. "Please come in."

"What's going on?"

"Ace has flipped his lid. He's trying to force us out. He's going after our friends and he doesn't care that Molly, Olivia and I are pregnant. You and Steph are his next targets."

"Don't worry. Steph and I can handle it." Hunter said. "You guys focus on keeping the girls safe."

"We have to get rid of Ace." John said. "I'm not letting him hurt Molly or anyone else."

"We will stop him." Stephanie said. "Hunter is right. You guys focus on keeping them safe. We can handle whatever he throws at us."

"Alright. We just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks for that." Stephanie said as she and Hunter left. They had to make their plan to combat Ace.

Everyone went back to their own rooms. The guys knew they had to come up with a plan to keep their wives safe. Ace was obviously mental and they had no idea what he would do. Now they had to step up their game to get rid of him.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Summer, Olivia, Laci and Molly sat in the locker room a few weeks later and watched on the monitor as Hunter was in the ring with Brock and Ace. They watched as Brock broke Hunter's arm. They couldn't believe that Brock and Ace would go so far.

"Oh my god, can you believe it?" Molly said as they sat there.

"I know. I had no idea Ace would go so far." Laci replied as the door opened and the guys walked in.

"Get your stuff. We're getting out of here. You guys are working from home from now on." Molly and Laci immediately started getting their stuff.

"Do you think he would really hurt us?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Mike replied to his wife. "I want you and our baby safe. We will head home to L.A."

John turned to Molly. "We're heading home to Tampa. I feel better knowing you're safe at home."

Molly nodded and finished getting her stuff. "I'm ready."

"Chris, are we going to Tampa or L.A.?" Laci asked him.

"L.A."

"So, we're all going to different places?" Olivia asked.

"I guess so." Randy replied.

"Laci and Summer will be in the same place." Olivia said.

"We can talk on Skype like every day."

"Guys, I know you're not use to being away from each other. But you can't be here. I don't trust Ace." John said to them.

"John is right. It's time to have you all far away and safe."

The girls hugged each other. This was hard for them but they would be okay as long as the babies were. They all headed to the airport and caught their flights home.

John and Molly landed in Tampa and headed to John's house. John hoped that she would rest and use the time to pick out the nursery theme. They would soon find out what the baby was and she wanted to make sure the nursery theme matched the baby's sex.

"Well, here we are." John said when they arrived at the house. "I expect you to rest. You can do some online shopping."

"Great. That sounds good." She smiled. He walked over and hugged her.

"This will keep you and the baby safe and out of Ace's reach."

"I know." She smiled and kissed him. "Well, let's go pick out which room should be the nursery."

Summer walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She smiled when she felt Mike crawl in beside her. He kissed her on the cheek and she snuggled into his chest.

"Tomorrow we can start working on the nursery."

"I would like that." She smiled and kissed him. She rested her head back on his chest and was soon asleep.

He hoped everything worked out the way they wanted it. It was time for Ace to leave and with Brock there now and what happened to Hunter, he wondered if they could get rid of him.

Laci and Chris arrived at their house in L.A. and headed upstairs. Laci had fallen asleep on the plane and Chris wanted her to get back to sleep.

"I really am going to miss the girls." She said as she got into bed.

"I know but you're close to Summer and when we go to the Tampa house, you can see Molly."

"What about Liv?"

"Skype." He looked at his wife. "This is for the best Laci."

"I know." She smiled.

Olivia and Randy arrived at the house in St. Louis "Well, home sweet home."

"Yep. So we can do the nursery and then I can chat with the girls."

Randy smiled. "I know you'll miss them."

"I do but we have been together so much, I think it's good to be apart."

"So, did you have an idea for the nursery?" Randy asked her.

"Not yet. I want to know what the baby is first. Which reminds me. We have an ultrasound appointment in three days to find out."

"Babies." He reminded her.

"Right, babies." She laughed. "Pregnancy brain. I keep forgetting there are two babies in there."

"Well there are." He laughed.

"It's so unreal. We are all expecting well except Laci but I have a feeling she will be. It's just weird to know that just a short while ago, we were all home watching wrestling on TV and now we worked for the WWE and are married to some very hot wrestlers. Life really is good for us."

"Yes, it is." He kissed her. "What do you say we head upstairs?" She smiled and took his hand. They headed upstairs and were soon locked away in their bedroom.

A few days later, Summer sat on the computer conference calling the girls. Olivia had set it up so that they could all find out what the babies were at the same time.

"Okay is everyone here?" Summer asked.

"I'm here." Laci replied.

"I'm here too." Olivia added.

"Okay, so we're missing Molly. Mol, are you there or what?"

"Sorry, I'm here." Molly said coming on.

"Where the hell were you?" Summer asked.

"Well, you don't have to use the language. If you must know I was getting a snack. I'm hungry."

"Alright, since everyone is here. Let's find out what the babies are." Laci replied. "We know it's too soon to find out about Summer. So Molly, what are you and John having?"

"Well, we're having a little boy."

"Aww a cute little baby boy to spoil! Awesome. What about you Liv?" Summer asked.

"We get one of each. A boy and a girl."

"Aww, we are going to have a group full of little babies." Laci replied.

"How is everyone doing otherwise?" Summer asked.

"I'm good. John and I are getting ready to decorate the nursery and we have decided on a name for our little one."

"Well, no suspense. Tell us."

"Daniel John Cena."

"You had to put John's name in there?" Summer laughed.

"You know me. I wanted to name my child after my husband."

"What about you Olivia? Any names for our other little babies?"

"We have a few we like. For our girl, we like Elisabeth Miranda as our top choice. For our little boy, we like Tyler Zachary as our top choice. But we are also thinking about just waiting until the babies are born and seeing what names come to us."

"That's so awesome." Laci said.

"So, when are you going to have one?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. We're trying." Laci replied.

"So, Summer, I know you don't know what the baby is but do you have any names picked out?" Molly asked.

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Well you have plenty of time." Laci replied. "Stop rushing everyone Mol."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited. We're having babies."

"I gotta go. Mike's taking me out to dinner."

"Alright. Bye Summer." Molly said followed by the others. "Well, ladies, I'm out too. I'm going to make my husband cook me something."

"I'm out too." Olivia added and Laci did too.

They were soon done with video chat. It was nice to see each other but they really miss each other. They hoped they could get together soon. And that Ace would be gone soon.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

John walked backstage a few days later and busted through the door of Ace's office. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Can I help you Cena?" Ace asked him as Eve stood back from the desk a little.

"We need to talk." John looked at Eve. "Alone."

"Its fine, Eve. Leave us." She nodded and walked out. "Now, what do you need Cena?"

"Let's end this. You and me in a match."

"You want a match with me?" Ace said with a smirk. "I don't think you know what you're getting into."

"I have no doubt I can beat you. And when I do, you leave the position of General Manager."

"Fair enough. And when I win, you, all your friends and those crazy bitches you're married to are gone."

"Don't call my wife and her friends crazy. They aren't." John said holding his temper.

"They are crazy. They kidnap you, hold you hostage, rape you and what do you losers do? You marry them. Now, do we have a deal or not? You win, I leave. I win, you leave."

"You got yourself a deal. Just sign right here." John quickly signed the contract. "I will win and you will leave." He said walking out.

He made his way to the locker room and walked in. He saw the other guys there. "I made a deal with Ace."

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"I challenged him to a match. If I win, he leaves. If he wins, I leave. But there's a little more to it than that. If I go, we all have to go."

The others sat there thinking. "John, do you think you can beat him?"

"I know I can beat him. But I wanted you all to be prepared for the possibility that I might not." He sat down. "Guys, I'm trying to protect Molly and the baby as well as the other girls. Ace wants us all gone."

"We're with you. We want to protect them too."

"Good. Then I have a big match to get ready for and I have to tell my hormonal, pregnant wife." John replied.

"Good luck with that." Mike laughed. "Who scares you more? Ace or Molly."

"Molly." John answered without hesitation.

Mike and the others laughed. "I think we can all relate. Summer's been having killer morning sickness and she's been giving me evil looks every time she gets sick."

"I missed out on a lot of Molly's morning sickness." John said. "But she's very hormonal right now and with her temper."

Randy laughed and patted John on the shoulder. "Good luck telling Molly your plan."

"Thanks." He said and got his stuff together to head out.

"YOU WHAT?"

Molly..."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I can beat him."

"You're not just risking your job. You're risking all of our jobs,"

"I know but I can beat him." He said as he watched his wife pace the room. "Molly, I know I can."

She sighed. "Do you realize how crazy this is? Do you know you could have to leave the WWE and doing what you love forever?"

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I know what I'm doing and I know what could happen if I lose. But I want you and the baby safe and the others too. This is the best way to do that."

"Don't get hurt."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I promise. I will be fine."

"You better be." She said pulling away from him. "He's dangerous."

"He didn't read the fine print. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

She looked at him. "Anything you want to share with your wife."

He pulled her into a hug. "No. I know you won't say anything but I'm just making sure he doesn't know anything."

"Okay. Just please be careful."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I promise you I will be careful." She nodded and hugged him. She hoped this worked out the way he wanted. She didn't care if she had to leave her job but John loved his so much and she would hate for him to have to leave it.

"He can do this." Summer said. "He can totally beat Ace. Where are my gummy bears?"

Mike laughed as he handed them to her. He had just told her John's plan for Ace. "Here are your gummy bears."

"Thanks." She said taking them. "Are you guys on board with John's plan?"

"Yeah. We're all behind him. He was scared of telling Molly."

Summer laughed. "I'm not surprised. Despite her sweet demeanor, that girl has a temper and can put fear in anyone. Now you factor in pregnancy hormones and moods swings. Let's just hope John does something to make her happy after he tells her."

"From the sound of it, he is." Mike laughed as they heard Molly and John next door going at it.

"Pregnancy sex phase." She laughed. "I'm surprised John even has the energy to fight Ace."

"I'm sure Molly will leave him alone on the night of the fight." She laughed again. "Well, what do you say we out do the sex addicts from next door?"

"Which ones?" He asked as they heard Randy and Olivia on the other side.

"Good Lord. She's either happy or he's killing her."

"I'm going with happy." Mike said pulling her to him. "So, should we out do them?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Definitely." He led her over to the bed and they were soon making love like the other two.

"Okay, what's up with the noise?" Laci asked as she and Chris were in their room.

"I think we know what the noise is." Chris replied.

"I know what the noise is but do they all have to go at it at once?"

"Why not? They're young and in love."

"I know but you and I don't go at it like animals. And we are in love."

Chris smiled and walked over to his wife. "Really? You think we don't go at it like that." He kissed her. "Lace, you and I are just as bad. And you know it."

She laughed and kissed him back. "Yeah. So, should we join in?"

"Of course." He smiled as they quickly undressed and were in bed. Things were still uncertain but every one of them had confidence that John would beat Ace and he'd be gone.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

John sat in the locker room focused on the task at hand. He had to beat Ace for everyone. He knew he could beat him but he was prepared for the alternative too. He looked over at his wife who was on the laptop. They had talked in detail the last few nights about him winning and what would happen if he didn't. They knew the consequences and were prepared.

"Did you check to make sure you have everything?" Molly asked him.

"Yes. I'm all good and I'm ready."

"Good. Because it's almost time." She walked over to where he was. "Please be careful out there."

"I promise." He kissed her just as he was told it was time. "I'll be back when I've kicked his butt." He smiled and headed out.

Molly sat down and turned on the TV to watch the match. She hoped and prayed that John would win and that he wouldn't get hurt. She looked up as the door to the locker room opened and the rest of the girls walked in.

"We came to sit with you and see how this all works out." Olivia said as they sat down.

"Are you ready for this?" Summer asked her.

"I don't know. I just am hoping and praying John doesn't get hurt. I don't care if he wins or loses, as long as he is okay. I mean I do hope he wins and Ace is gone and we still all have jobs. But as long as he is not hurt, I'm prepared for whatever comes."

"Be prepared to send Ace packing. He didn't read the contract and apparently neither did you."

Molly looked her. "John said the same thing. What is in that contract that Ace has no idea about?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Just tell me."

"John is allowed a little...backup."

"Backup?" Molly replied. "So, some of the guys are going to help John win?"

"That's the plan. So, I think we can say that John will win and Ace will be gone. Vince and Stephanie signed off on it."

"Then I hope it goes as planned." Molly said turning her attention back to the screen.

Summer put her arm around her friend. "Mol, John will be fine. Don't worry. "

"I hope so."

Summer sighed. She knew everything would be okay and Ace would be gone but she understand that Molly was worried. After all, her husband was the main one in this match.

The girls watched the match as it started on the TV. John won the match and Molly breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't gotten hurt.

"See everything is fine. John is fine and he won. So Ace is out of here." Summer said hugging her. They looked up as the door opened and the guys walked in. Summer looked at Mike. "Is it over now?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled as John came in behind them.

"I told you everything would be okay." He said walking over to Molly and hugging her.

"I'm so glad this is all over."

"Me too." He replied. "This is over and now things can be at least a little normal."

She laughed. "When are things ever normal?"

"Let's hope now." Summer replied. "So, does Ace give his farewell address?"

"Tomorrow night on RAW."

"Then this will be over." Molly replied. "And I'm ready for it to be over."

"Me too." John added.

"We should celebrate." Mike said to them.

"I'm tired dude." John said to him before turning to Molly. "All I want is to spend some time with my wife."

"If you're not tired now, you sure as hell will be when she's done with you." Mike said. "But I understand. When you've got a beautiful wife, it's hard to keep your hands off them."

"Exactly." John replied with a smile. "Now, Molly and I are going to head out. See you all later." He took her hand and they headed out.

The other girls turned to their husbands. "Are we going out or are we heading to the hotel too?" Olivia asked.

"I could use a couple hours in bed and a good night's sleep." Randy said with a smile.

"Real subtle there Orton." Mike laughed.

"I think we all should have the celebration tomorrow night." Laci replied. "And tonight we can all enjoy some alone time."

"Agreed." Olivia said grabbing Randy's hand. "See you tomorrow." They headed out and were soon followed by everyone else. After everything lately, it was nice to just have some quiet time together.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Mike said to Summer as they walked into their hotel room.

She smiled. "Keep that in mind when we fight."

"I will." He walked over to her and kissed her. "How about we take a page of the others book?"

She leaned to kiss him just as they heard the noise on either side of them. "Why do we always get a middle room between the oversexed Ortons and the very horny Cenas?"

He smiled a little. "So we can put them to shame." He kissed her again and led her over to the bed. Their clothes were soon gone and they were making love.

"I guess they're trying to outdo us." Molly said to John as they lay after making love.

"I guess so." He laughed as the sounds of Summer and Mike floated through the walls.

"How thin are these walls?" Molly asked as she moved to rest her head on his chest.

"Very thin." He laughed as he pulled her closer. He kissed her on the head and turned up the IPOD on the docking station next to the bed which drowned out the sounds a little bit. "Things are going to be fine from here on out. We have nothing left to worry about."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. She was relieved that this was all behind them. And tomorrow Ace would say goodbye permanently. And they could all get on with their lives.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Three months later, Olivia and Molly were ready to bust. And they were both more than a little cranky. Everyone was at John and Molly's for a barbeque. Randy and Olivia had rented a house in Tampa for a few weeks.

"So, how are you both feeling?" Laci asked as the girls sat at the patio table and the guys were at the grill.

"Fat." Molly said first. "I can't even tie my own shoes and this kid keeps kicking me." She sighed before suddenly blurting out. "John please stop breathing down my neck and hovering." Everyone looked because John was on the other side of the patio and nowhere near her.

"Honey, John is over by the grill with Mike and Chris." Summer said.

"Sure, take his side." Molly said getting up as best she could and heading into the house.

"Mood swings are a bitch." John said to them. "Let me go talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Summer asked him. "I mean she seems mad at you."

"Don't worry. I got this." John put Mike in charge of the grill and headed in to deal with his very moody wife. "Baby? Are you okay?" He asked when he walked into the living room and found her on the sofa crying.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. He sighed and sat down beside her. "I don't mean to be so emotional."

"That's okay." He said softly and pulled her to him. "You have every right to be emotional. I understand."

"But...i'm mean to you…" She sobbed. "How…are you even…still with me?"

He laughed a little. "I don't take it personally. I know you love me even when you yell at me. And I love you no matter what. So it's okay. Besides, you're carrying my son and that just makes me love you more." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Now, I think you freak everyone else out."

She nodded and they walked outside. Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay. We've all got buns in the oven. We understand. Well all but Laci." Laci looked at Chris.

"No, you were right. We've all got buns in the oven."

"You're pregnant?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes. Three months. We wanted to wait until everything was fine before we told anyone." Laci smiled.

"This is so great." Molly said hugging her. The rest of the girls followed while the guys congratulated Chris.

"I hope you're ready for the mood swing train." John whispered so Molly wouldn't hear.

"I see that." He laughed. "So, is she okay?"

"Yeah." John smiled. "Now she's in the crying part of the day."

"That's ok." Chris replied. "I'll be able to handle them. Because I love her."

"That's what I always say." John replied. "Even when she yells at me or anything, I just deal with it and move on."

"Umm, John." Molly said to him.

"Just a minute, babe." He said as he turned to speak with Chris again.

"John Cena!" Molly yelled.

John turned to face her and saw Summer and Laci on each side of her. "What?"

"Unless you want to deliver your son, I suggest we go to the hospital."

"Okay! Don't panic! Don't panic!"

"Oh holy shit!" Olivia said holding her stomach. Randy looked at her.

"What? You mean now?"

"Yes. I'm in labor." Olivia.

"Okay, here is how this will go." Summer said. "John, you and Randy will take both Molly and Olivia to the hospital. The rest of us will follow."

They nodded and both guys helped the girls into the SUV and they were soon on their way to the hospital. Summer grabbed their bags once they were gone and the rest of them headed to the other car and were on their way.

"We're having babies! I'm so excited." Summer said as they drove.

"I can't believe they both went into labor at the same time." Laci laughed.

"Well it fits." Chris added. "I mean they both did get pregnant during our week of fun." Everyone laughed as they drove.

John arrived at the hospital and the four of them headed in. They were shown to two different rooms on the labor and delivery floor.

"Well, Molly, you are at seven centimeters already but your water hasn't broken yet. So, I want to keep an eye on you. We're going to give you some pain medication to ease the pain."

"Okay." She replied. The doctor left and she looked at John. "Go check on Olivia."

"I don't want to leave you." He said to her.

"I'm fine. Just go see how her labor is going and then come back."

"Alright." He said standing up and kissing her. "I will be right back." She nodded as he headed out and went next door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to say come in. "How is everything?" He said when he walked in.

"Good." Randy replied. "She's at seven centimeters and her water broke."

"How's Molly?" Olivia asked through a contraction.

"She's at seven also but her water hasn't broken yet."

"Tell her I love her and I expect a picture of that baby when he gets here." He nodded and headed back to Molly.

"How's Olivia?" Molly asked when he walked in.

"She's good. She's at seven also." He said sitting down by her. "How are you?"

"I'm so ready for our son to be born."

"He will be soon." He said as another contraction hit. He felt Molly squeeze his hand. "Relax."

"God, is it time yet?" She groaned. "I swear I feel pressure."

"Let me get the doctor." John headed out to get the doctor.

Randy sat in the room and held Olivia's hand as the doctor examined her. "Okay, you're at ten so you can start pushing."

She nodded and pushed for what seemed like forever and the first baby, a boy was born. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse who took him to be weighed and cleaned up.

"Olivia, let's get the second baby out." She nodded and started to push again. It wasn't long before the second baby was there. "You have a beautiful little girl and a handsome little boy."

Randy kissed Olivia. "We have our babies." She smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Molly asked as the doctor examined her.

"Molly, you're one hundred percent effaced but you're only dilated to seven still and your water hasn't broken yet."

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked through the pain.

"Your labor has stalled and the baby isn't handling well."

"What can you do?" John asked worried about Molly and their son.

"I think the only thing we can do is a c-section. We need to get the baby out. I'm worried if we don't, we could lose them both."

"Then do it." John told him. "Do what you have to do for my wife and son." He turned to Molly who was a little pale. "Don't worry, baby. Everything will be okay."

"John, if it's a choice between me or the baby. Save the baby."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be fine for you and the baby."

"Alright, Molly, let's get you to the OR and deliver your son."

Molly looked at John. "You'll be there right?" He nodded.

"Every step of the way." He followed the doctor and changed into the scrubs and then headed into the OR.

He sat by Molly's head as the doctor's put the curtain up and got ready to perform the procedure. "Okay, Molly, I'm putting the antibacterial solution on and then I will be making the incision." The doctor said as he put it on. He believed that a mother was better if she knew what was going on especially a first time mom. He made the incision. "Okay, you will feel a little tug."

John watched the monitor as the doctor did the procedure. "Alright and here is your baby." The doctor said as he took it out. He handed the baby to the nurse. "You have a healthy little boy. I'm going to deliver the placenta and then close the incision."

The nurse weighed the baby and then brought him over to John. John took him and showed Molly. "He's perfect." The nurse said. "He weighs 8lbs. 2ozs. And is 20 inches. All his scores are perfect."

"Yes, he is." John kissed Molly softly.

"You should take him to see everyone." John nodded.

"Molly's okay right?" John said before he walked out.

"Yes." The doctor said to him.

John sighed with relief and headed out to the waiting room while the doctor closed Molly up. John was so happy that Molly was fine and that the baby was fine.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

John walked into the lobby grinning from ear to ear. "They're both perfect."

"That's good to hear. Randy came out a few minutes ago. Olivia and the twins are doing great too."

"Great." John said to them. "So, who wants to see a picture?"

"I do of course." Summer smiled. John pulled up the picture on his phone and showed it to her. "So, are you guys keeping the name you picked out?"

"Yes. Daniel John Cena." He smiled. "I better get back to Molly and Daniel. Tell Randy and Olivia, we will see them in a few."

Summer nodded and hugged him. She was happy that Olivia and Molly both have safe deliveries and healthy babies.

"Go check on Molly and Daniel. Please?" Olivia said to Randy as they sat in their room. "I want to see pictures."

"Alright. I will go and see them and tell them that we have two beautiful babies." He kissed her and headed out to the room which was a few doors down. He knocked and waited until he heard come in. "Olivia wanted to know how you guys were."

"We're fine." Molly smiled while holding Daniel. "This is Daniel."

"He's adorable." He smiled and took out his phone. "Olivia wanted pictures."

Molly smiled and held Daniel up so he could. "Do you have pictures of the twins?"

"Yes." He smiled and walked over and showed her the pictures he had taken of the twins and Olivia.

"They're adorable. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks. We're happy for you too. Now, that I know you're okay, I should get back." He hugged her and kissed the baby on the head. "See you later." He walked out and headed back to Olivia. He smiled when he walked in and saw that she was asleep and so were the twins. He was happy. Truly happy and he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Mike, Laci and Chris walked up to Summer. They had gone to get some coffee. "How is everything?"

"Everyone is perfect. Randy and Olivia have a boy and a girl. Molly and John have a little boy. Everyone is perfect and healthy."

Mike hugged Summer. "That's great. So when can we see them?"

"Soon I'm sure." Laci replied. "I can't wait."

Summer and Mike sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "You tired baby?"

"I am but I want to see Molly, Olivia and the babies." She smiled.

"I'm sure we will be able to soon." He said as John walked up.

"You guys ready to see my son?"

"Of course. Let's go." Summer smiled as they followed to the room. They walked in and smiled when they saw Molly awake holding Daniel. "Give me that baby." Molly laughed as she handed Daniel to her. "He's so cute."

"Thanks." Molly smiled. "Are you ready for Godmother duty?"

"Are you kidding? I've been ready since the moment you said John knocked you up." Summer laughed.

"Ha, ha." John replied as he took a picture.

"I think I see the Cena dimples." Summer smiled. "He is so going to be heartbreaker."

"Thanks." Molly laughed. "So, have you seen the twins yet?"

"That's our next stop. I'm so happy for you guys. I hope our daughter is as beautiful as he is."

"Daughter?"

"Yep. We're having a girl." Summer smiled.

"That's wonderful. Now there will be two girls and two boys." Molly smiled. "That means whatever Laci has will be the deciding factor in kid disputes."

"Her luck Jericho made sure there were twins in there too."

"That would be interesting." Laci laughed. "Now, we have seen baby Daniel. Let's go see those twins." They hugged Molly and Daniel.

"Tell Olivia and Randy I will see them later." Molly said to Summer. She nodded as they walked out and headed over to see Olivia and Randy.

They knocked on the door and smiled when they heard Olivia say come in. "We're here to see those babies." Laci smiled.

"Here they are." Olivia smiled. "Our perfect little boy and our perfect angel."

They walked over to the bassinets and Summer picked one while Laci picked up the other. "Okay, so tell us their names."

"Our son is Jonathan Keith and our daughter is Summer Noelle."

"You named your daughter after me?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have what I have now. We wouldn't be with the men we love, having beautiful families. We all owe a little bit of our happiness to you."

Summer smiled big. "I love that you named her after me."

"How's Molly and Daniel? I assume you have seen them."

"They're fine. Molly said to tell you she can't wait to see the babies."

"Good. Because I want to see Daniel." Olivia smiled.

"We're going to let you rest now." Olivia nodded as they walked out.

"Can you believe Molly and Olivia are moms?" Laci said as they walked out of the hospital. They had told John that they would be back the next day to see Daniel.

"I know. It's weird." Summer smiled.

Later that night, as Summer slept on his chest, Mike thought about Olivia's words. She was right. If it hadn't been for Summer's plan, they wouldn't be where they were now. He smiled and held Summer close. He really did love her and now looking back, he couldn't believe he had fought his feelings. He couldn't wait to be a father like the rest of them. The girls kidnapping them was the best thing that ever happened and shockingly, he wouldn't change it now. He kissed her on the head and closed his eyes. Their lives were all as they should be. Now they just had to wait for their child. Life was perfect and they had been through the ringer to there but it was worth it. To all of them.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue: one year later

Mike smiled as he and Summer drove toward John's house with their eight month old daughter. Everyone was gathering to celebrate the first birthday of Daniel, Jonathan and Summer. It seemed crazy that a year had gone by. But they couldn't deny that the last year had been good for them all.

"Here we are." Mike said as they pulled into the driveway. He smiled as his wife got out and then got their daughter out. He grabbed the presents and they headed around back for the party.

Molly smiled as they walked closer. "Glad you guys got here. I was worried."

"Don't worry, Mol. We would never miss my godchild's birthday." Summer smiled. "Little Miss here didn't want to get ready today."

"How is Miss Olive today?"

"She's a little fussy but I think she's getting a tooth."

"I remember those days." Molly smiled. "Well, let's get this party started since you guys are the last ones."

Summer laughed and they walked to where everyone was. Summer smiled when she saw Randy and Olivia with Summer and Jonathan. She laughed when she saw Daniel trying to pull the dog's tail.

"He's adorable."

"Don't be fooled by the dimples and blue eyes. That little one can get into trouble faster than you can say don't touch that." Molly replied. She walked over to him and picked him up. "Don't pull the dog's tail." She said as she headed over to the sandbox and placed him in it.

"They're growing so fast."

"Yes, they are." Laci said as she and Chris walked in. Chris smiled as he held their son, Jacob. "All the kids are growing up."

Olivia smiled as she walked up. "Can you believe we are all parents? I mean who knew."

"I'm going to take Jacob and put him in the pack n play and head to where the guys are." Chris said before kissing his wife and walking away.

Molly looked over at them and then back at the kids. "Well, we did always say we would do this together. Get married and have babies. And if it wasn't for Summer and her harebrained schemes, none of this would be possible. She had faith that this would work."

"I had my doubts." Summer smiled. "Especially when we all ended up in the mental hospital. But I guess things work the way they should."

"Of course. We were always meant to be with the guys. We just had to have a little help getting there." Molly smiled.

"And now we can all be happy."

Molly smiled. "Yes we are all happy and hungry. I want to eat something."

Olivia laughed. "I'm with Molly. Let's go join the guys and the kids and have some food and celebrate these birthdays."

They walked over and joined their husbands and children glad that everything was settled. That they would finally be able to spend the rest of their lives happily together. And there was nothing more special and great than that.

"Well, let's eat and then we can have cake and present." Molly said as they all sat down.

"God, Molly, you would think that you're pregnant again." Summer said to her as she watched her get her food. "With how much you eat and that you keep saying you're hungry."

Molly looked over at John who simply smiled. "That's because she is."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"We're expecting again." Molly smiled. "I'm only eight weeks and we wanted to wait to tell you guys."

"Congratulations." Laci said hugging her. "I knew you would have another soon."

"And how did you know that?"

"Because we all have roomed next to you and John." Chris replied. "So, we knew it was just a matter of time before he knocked you up again."

"Funny, Jericho." John said with a laugh. "I'm shocked Olivia and Randy aren't expecting again since we know they go at it as much if not more than me and Molly."

"Well...the thing is that...I am."

"What?" Molly asked.

"I'm pregnant too." Olivia smiled.

"I knew you two would be pregnant together." Laci laughed. "You just can't help doing things together."

"You and Summer and the delusional twins are ones to talk. You spend every waking moment together in LA."

"Yeah we do." Laci laughed.

"Well, while everyone is here. I have something to say." Molly said to them. "This is a happy time for us all. We have the beautiful children here and we have more on the way. We have all come so far from where we started and I just wanted to say how grateful I am to all of you. I love you guys." She said as she started crying. "I'm sorry."

"Hormones." John said to them as he hugged her.

"It's a very nice sentiment Molly."

"Thank you." She said as John hugged her.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to say?" John asked. "Since we are all here and celebrating the changing in our lives?"

"I'm glad you guys decided to kidnap us." Mike said as he held Olive.

Everyone laughed. "Who knew one girls crazy plan would leave to all of this." Randy laughed.

"Well, we knew what we wanted and we were going to get it." Olivia smiled. "And I think besides Summer's plan. We each had our own agenda. But we really couldn't' have done any of it without Summer."

"Then I propose a toast. To Summer, the mastermind who got the ball rolling. And to our individual wives, who have giving us everything in the world. You've changed our lives and we love you."

"That's so sweet." Molly said as she started to cry again.

"Thanks man. Can you stop making my wife cry?" John said to him.

"Sorry." Mike replied. "But seriously, we love you guys And life couldn't get much better."

Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. The guys looked around at their wives. No one could have predicted what would come from that crazy kidnapping but it was the best thing that ever happened to any of them. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Please Review!


End file.
